Cambiaste mi mundo
by Silene-luna
Summary: El un rico mujeriego y sobervio incorregible y ella una dulce chica que llegara para cambiarle las perspectivas de su mundo. UA. SYD. REGRESE... Mil disculpas por la demora
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Serena Tsukino: 20 Años, tez blanca, ojos azules como el mar, cabello rubio y muy largo. Buen busto, cintura de avispa y caderas muy bien formadas, pero no de muy buena estatura. Había heredado una gran fortuna cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de trancito siendo ella aun muy pequeña. Sus tíos, los esposos Tenou, se habían encargado de cuidarla desde el primer momento, pero en el anonimato de la alta sociedad. No querían arriesgarla a enfrentarse a ese mundo, al cual ellos acusaban como culpables de al muerte de sus padres. No estaban dispuesta a permitir que nada le pasara a su adorada sobrina.

Sencilla, alegre, y de bajo perfil, la debilidad de su prima Haruka Tenou que siempre accedía a sus caprichos y cuidaba celosamente. Tenia muy buenas amigas con las que compartía la misma Universidad pues fue allí donde las conoció, con las cuales compartirá unas vacaciones que le cambiaran la vida para bien... o para mal...

Haruka Tenou: 23 años, tez blanca, pelo corto y rubio con ojos color miel. Numero uno en las carreras de autos callejeras y aspirante a entrar a la F1. Y además una excelente pianista. "Amiga intima de Michiru Kaiou y Prima hermana de Serena Tsukino.

Michiru Kaiou: 23 Años, tez blanca, pelo de color agua marina y ojos del mismo color. Cuerpo verdaderamente envidiable. Una excelente violinista reconocida internacionalmente a pesar de su corta edad. "Novia" de Darien Chiba y "amiga intima" de Haruka Tenou.

Darien Chiba: Un joven de 26 años, alto de ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca, cabello negro y cuerpo atlético. Recibido de la carrera de medicina, pero no medico en ejercicio... ¿Por qué?... simple..., no le interesaba. Eran un muchacho muy inteligente, recibido con honores, pero solo para cumplirles a sus padres. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era el lujo y las mujeres y clara ambos en combinación. "Novio" de la dulce Michiru Kaiou, e hijo de la prestigiosa Y multimillonaria familia Chiba, dueña de la más prestigiosa cadena de Clínicas Privadas. Un chico con un carácter algo... reservado, y que estaba a punto de conocer a una joven que cambiaria su mundo para siempre

Notas de la autora: Bueno este es un pequeño perfil de quienes serán el centro de atención de esta historia en realidad lo serán Serena y Darien y las llocuras de ambos.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Muchos Saludos Silene-luna


	2. Primer encuentro

Capitulo 1:

El primer encuentro:

Abrió la puerta de servicio la enorme mansión con sumo cuidado, se quito los zapatos de tacón, para que su ruido al caminar no delatara su presencia y entró a hurtadillas. Camino por la enorme cocina y fijo si vista en la nevera. Había estado toda la noche fiera y lo que menos hizo fue comer algo, ella y sus amigas habían disfrutado de una gran fiesta después de tanto tiempo de estudio, bailaron, tomaron, pero no comieron, según ellas las hinchaba y no querían que se abultaran sus estómagos. Lo que no sabían o no querían saber era que el liquido en semejantes cantidades como ellas lo solían beber también las inflaba. Fue suerte que esa noche lo hubieran hecho temprano y a esas alturas ya no quedaran rastros de lo que bebió con sus amigas, o al menos visiblemente... por si le hicieran una prueba de alcoholemia...

- tengo hambre – pensó y se encamino al refrigerador – creo que me llevare algo de comer a la habitación – abrió la puerta y saco unos cuantos aperitivos junto con una lata de gaseosa de cola. ¿Cómo podía tener estomago para comer todo eso después de todo lo que había bebido? No lo sabía y de seguro si sus amigas la vieran se estarían preguntando lo mismo. – ¿Cómo hago con todo esto? – pensó nuevamente observando lo las cosas que tenia en la mano, pues a eso debía agregarle los zapatos que se había quitado y su bolso. Le iba a costar, pero no lo intentaría, miro nuevamente las cosas analizando la situación... – ya se – se dijo a si misma. Tomo su calzado y lo coloco las tiras en su boca, puso su bolso al hombro, con una mano el plato con los refrigerios y con la otra la lata de refresco. Camino unos cuentos metros hasta la escalera de servicios que la comunicaba hasta el hala de la mansión donde se encontraba su habitación, pero para llegar hasta esta debía pasar por una pequeña sala que comunicaba a la sala principal. Antes de cruzar miro el reloj que estaba en la pared de la puerta – 7:30... – Se dijo para si – será mejor que me apure o mis tíos se levantaran... no tengo ganas de escuchar ninguno de sus sermones acerca de la responsabilidad – Camino nuevamente, pero una voz la detuvo unos pasos antes de cruzar el umbral, Voz que casi hace que tire todo del susto.

- esta te parecen horas de llegar – inquirió en forma de reprimenda, mientras se ponía frente a ella.

La joven miro así los lados tratando de encontrar algo donde apoyar todo lo que tenia en sima, pero como no lo izo se volvió unos pasos hasta llegar al gran mesón que ocupaba el centro de la cocina. Una vez allí dejo las cosas que tenia en la mano, quito los zapatos de su boca y finalmente hablo.

- casi me matas de un infarto Haruka... creí que era mi tía -

- pues déjame informarte que mis padres salieron en la madrugada... ¿recuerdas? – la joven se recargo con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, dándole una mirada recriminadora – se iban de viaje salieron como a las 5... quisieron despedirse de ti anoche ¿sabes?... estaban a punto de ir a buscarte... – busco la mirada de la chica para ver su reacción.

- pero tu se lo impediste verdad... – afirmo nerviosa esperando que su prima la haya cubierto como siempre lo hacia. – si me descubrían de seguro cuando regresen me esperaba semejante sermón –

- no te preocupes... afortunadamente pude persuadirla... le dije que ya era demasiado tarde para que te fuera a despertar... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir a escondidas? –

- ya sabes... – dijo sentándose en una banca frente al mesón – si saben que salgo mi tía es capaz de esperarme despierta... me gusta venir hasta tarde... es cuando mejor la paso – la chica a su lado se quedo mirándola como si esperara algo... - ¿Qué? -

- estoy esperando que me digas en donde estuviste... – Haruka se sentó junto a ella

- ¿Dónde crees que pude haber estado?... en una fiesta donde más... fue cumpleaños de Lita y como no pudimos festejarlo porque cayo día de semana... decidimos que el sábado en la noche era el mejor día... – se encogió de hombros como si su respuesta fuera de lo más obvia

- el que sea día de semana nunca les impidió hacer una fiesta – dijo extrañada la chica de pelo corto

- si, es cierto, lo que sucedió es que teníamos exámenes finales -

- sabes... creo que esa chicas no son buena compañía para ti –

- pues yo creo que es al revés – dijo una chica entrando y uniéndose a las dos que ya estaban allí

- como crees Michiru... si yo soy un angelito –le respondió con el tono sarcástico en su vos

- si claro, como tu digas – respondió de igual forma

- como sea... ya creo que ya valla siendo hora de que dejes estos jueguitos primita... tienes que empezar a ponerte al corriente con los negocios de tu madre –

- si mal no tengo entendido, también son negocios que te conciernen a ti... y no te veo interesada en el asunto... has terminado tu carrera y aun no pisas la empresa... ¿Qué estas esperando? –

- pues tu lo has dicho, yo ya eh terminado mi carrera, algo que tu, al paso que vas no harás nunca – respondió ofendida. Mientras que Michiru disfrutaba de la posición que había puesto Serena a su prima... y es que conocía muy bien a su "mejor amiga" y sabía perfectamente que lo que menos le importaba era seguir los pasos de su padre y hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

- déjame decirte primita – decía orgullosa de ella misma la rubia – que al paso que voy termino mi carrera un año antes de lo esperado... toda una prodigio... ¿no lo crees así? –

- engreída –

- pero no tienes nada que reclamarle – le defendió Michiru mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Haruka – deja de ser tan celosa –

- yo no soy celosa, es solo... que me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle en alguna de esas fiestas –

- Tranquila prima, nadie sabe quien soy ¿lo recuerdas?... además para no levantar sospechas cuando la gente me vea entrar aquí... eh decidido que me iré a vivir sola... – tomo un ultimo sorbo de refresco y salio sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Michiru en cambio sabiendo lo que se venia se soltó de los hombres de su amiga y se tapo los oídos.

Efectivamente no se equivoco.

- QUE, CLARO QUE NO ESO NO LO PERMITO, SOBRE MI CADAVER – pero la chica ya se había ido dejando solas a las dos amigas y a una Haruka completamente alterada

- cálmate Haruka, no es para que te pongas así, además Serena ya tomo su decisión y ya sabes como es de cabeza dura... –

- si – dijo un poco más calmada y encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que viene de familia pero... no me parece... buena idea

- yo creo que es lo mejor... no podrá estar mucho tiempo más escondida, recuerda que debe hacerse cargo de los negocios de su madre... además a cuanta gente más crees que puedes engañar con eso de que es la hija de una de las criadas de la familia... el que tu no seas muy sociable ah ayudado un poco... pero todo lo contrario de ti, ella tiene muchas amigas y sabes que son hijas de familias muy bien acomodadas, algún día tendrá que decirles quien es, como ya te lo eh dicho, no podrá ocultar su estatus por mucho tiempo más... Serena es muy perceptiva... sabrá darse cuenta en quien confiar... después de aquel incidente... – su tono so torno extremadamente serio – ella ya no es tan confiada como antes... sabes que aunque parezca recuperada del todo, en realidad ahora hay una parte de Serena que no conocíamos hace dos años, se ha vuelto más vengativa, ella no era de hacer esas cosas, sin mencionar que hemos llegado a ver odio en sus ojos cuando ve a esas personas –

- no me las recuerdes... se me revuelve el estomago –

- ha sabido enfrentarlas antes del incidente y después de el... creo que si pudo con eso... podrá con cualquier cosas -

- si ya te entendí... – dijo con fastidio – pero con más razón... no creo que yéndose a vivir sola sea la solución –

- píensalo, la mejor manera de que se valla haciendo a este mundo, es que lo haga de apoco y discretamente –

- no se... déjame meditarlo –

- medita lo que quieras pero yo vi a Serena muy decidida – se acerco un poco a la chica y la tomo de la mano – por ahora, será mejor que vallamos a dormir... recuerda que nosotras también acabamos de llegar –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y el teléfono de su habitación no dejaba de sonar y si había algo que le molestara de sobremanera era que ese ruido la despertara.

Sonaba incansablemente así que decidió contestar.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo de mala manera

- Serena... no te pongas así... ya veras que te agradara lo que tengo que decirte – dijo la vos animada del otro lado del tubo

- bien... y ¿Qué es? – se sentó en su cama

- para festejar el fin de las clases... Amy nos ha invitado a su casa de playa... ¿Qué dices? –

- ¿ahora? – la joven se restregó los ojos algo perezosa

- vamos Serena... ya veras que lo pasaremos de lujo –

- hum... esta bien, cuando salimos – no le parecía mal tomar un descanso después de tanto estudio

- Amy salio hoy temprano para arreglar la casa y ponerse de acuerdo con los empleados para darles descanso, y Lita iba en el auto de Rai, se encargarían de la despensa... solo quedamos nosotras dos... que te parece si preparas tu equipaje y me pasas a buscar... es que yo tuve que prestarle mi auto a mi madre –

- OK, cuando este lista pasó por ti... nos vemos en un rato –

- OK, hasta luego –

Serena se levanto enseguida y es que esa noticia le calmo muy rápido su mal humor, realmente necesitaba de un buen descanso y unos días en la playa no le resultaban para nada desagradables. Entro al baño y se dio una larga ducha.

Salio en cuanto se sintió bien despejada, busco ropa para ponerse y se cambio. Entro a su armario busco una maleta y comenzó a meter algo de ropa. Solo le faltaba su traje de baño que no tardo mucho en encontrar en uno de los cajones del amplio vestidor. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se quedo viéndolo por unos segundo – _Creo que pasare por la tienda a comprar uno nuevo... este esta algo pasado de moda_ – igualmente lo agrego a la ropa que llevaría - _mejor paso primero por el centro comercial_ – pero el llamado de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos – adelante...

- ya era hora de que te levantaras – dijo su prima entrando a la habitación, la que se sorprendió de ver la maleta en la cama de la chica - ¿a donde vas? – pregunto

- como unas vacaciones no me vendrían nada mal – dijo alegre – decidí aceptar la invitación que no hizo Amy para ir a su casa de playa –

- ¿irán solas?- hubiese querido protestar... pero conocía a si adorada prima y no la haría cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo

- nosotras cinco... nadie más –

- ¿y cuando regresan? –

- no lo se, cuando nos aburramos supongo – cerro la maleta, a tomo junto con un pequeño bolso de mano – cualquier cosa me llamas al celular – y salio

- _a mi no me engañas prima... pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa... ya lo veras..._ – pensó Haruka mientras veía como su prima bajaba las escaleras de la "casa".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- vamos hombre apresúrate -

- ya voy, ya voy... no veo por que el apuro – dijo el moreno mientras dejaba las maletas en el auto – si de todos modos tendremos la casa para nosotros solo –

- por eso Darien podremos hacer lo que queramos... y lo que tengo en mente es genial...- al rubio le brillaban los ojos

- Andrew... sabes que me asustas cuando pones esa cara – ambos chicos subieron a la 4x4

- no te preocupes amigo... ya veras que la pasaremos del lujo –

- hum... no le se... tengo... a extraña sensación de que estas vacaciones... cambiaran nuestras vidas... –

- amigo... creo que te estas poniendo algo para paranoico –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- nos quedaremos con unas amigas por un tiempo... pero queremos estar solas... por favor Nanako... encargare del que el personal se tome unas vacaciones –

- pero... Señorita Amy... ¿estarán bien ustedes solas?... si quiere puedo quedarme yo, sabe que soy muy discreta –

- de vedad Nanako... no te preocupes, nosotras nos arreglaremos bien –

- como usted quiera señorita... dejaremos las habitaciones preparadas de todos modos – hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Muy bien Rai... todo esta listo – dijo una chica de cola de caballo mientras cerraba la puerta trasera del auto, donde había dejado unas cuantas bolsas.

- Entonces ya podemos irnos – afirmo contenta la chica – la pasaremos genial... solo espero que Serena no haga ninguna de las suyas... –

- si pero debes admitir que tu eres la primera en seguirle los jueguitos cuando lo hace... –

- bueno es que es divertido ver a otros en aprietos... Serena es una chica muy suspicaz... sabe poner en ridículo a la gente cuando le buscan la lengua y eso si la sacan barata... por que cuando se le ocurre una de las suyas... - izo una sonrisa al recordar a la ultima victima de la rubia, una estira hija de los amigos de sus padres que había terminado toda mojada, por haber "caído" en una de las fuentes de la Universidad a la que asistían, pero ella se lo había buscado... tanto molestarla con su clase social baja la chica termino estallando en cólera y termino de lleno en el agua, claro que supuestamente había sido un accidente, tampoco quería que la echaran de la Universidad. Y donde quedo tu... clase... fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejarla toda mojada en medio de todo ese publico cuando la chica le grito mil y una barbaridades.

- si, pero nos ah costado caro – dijo irónica Lita

- si... es verdad... no podremos pertenecer nunca al selecto grupo de amistades – afirmo simulando llorar – y sobre todo... no podremos estar con los chicos guapos... que pena –

- tienes razón... tengo que admitir que me a paso mucho mejor con Serena que con ese grupo de estirados falsos... –

- si pero... – Rai se puso algo seria – nunca nos ha dicho nada de su familia... solo... –

- si... solo lo de sus padres y el accidente... –

- es un poco extraño... no te parece... –

- ¿crees que oculte algo? –

- no cualquiera puede pagar una universidad como la nuestra, tiene auto, cosa que a mi me a costado mucho tiempo de ahorro de mi mesada... –

- si bueno, pero no puedes comparar tu auto con el suyo... hay una muy buena diferencia de precios... además... –

- no lo se... es algo extraña... pero de todos modos no me importa es una buena chica y la pasamos genial con sus ocurrencias –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- todo esta listo... ya podemos irnos Serena -

- OK, entonces sube – dijo la chica desde el volante

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto subiendo al asiento del copiloto

- lo ciento Mina... es que pase por el centro comercial... necesitaba comprar algún traje de baño... es que el que tenia estaba algo viejito – respondió la chica poniendo en marcha el auto

- creí que no te gustaba ir de compras –

- no es que no me guste... es que no le veo la gracia si no tengo que hacerlo –

- por dios Serena... no hay nada más desestrezante que ir de compras – Serena solo se encogió de hombros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Señorita Amy... ya todo esta listo... los empleados ya se fueron, solo quedo yo... ¿esta segura que no quiere que me quede? –

- no te preocupes... estaremos bien – dijo asomándose por la ventana – mira llegaron Rai y Lita – salio a recibirlas – Rai Lita que gusto que ya hallan llegado... –

- Guau – dio asombrada Lita – esta casa es genial –

- pertenece a la familia de mi madre, es herencia de mis abuelos –

- es realmente enorme – dijo Rai igual de asombrada que Lita

- ¿Qué supieron de Serena? –

- Mina se encargo de ella... ya deben de estar por llegar –

- que bueno que halla aceptado... ya verán que la pasaremos genial –

- si pero... por que no vamos acomodando las cosas mientras esperamos que llegue Serena con Mina... ya se esta haciendo de noche –

- no tendremos que esperar mucho – afirmo Lita señalando la entrada de la casa – allí vienen

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban ellas y es que desde la entrada hasta la casa, había como dos cuadras de distancia.

- Serena... que gusto que vinieras – saludo Amy

- no me podría perder una vacaciones así por nada del mundo... sabes que no esta en mi Amy...

- todo muy lindo... pero ya se esta haciendo tarde y tengo hambre –

- ya Mina que impaciente... tú no cambias más –

- si claro Rai, no me vas a decir que tu no tienes hambre –

- bueno... un poco - confeso algo apenada

- entonces bajemos las cosas yo preparare algo para comer - dijo la rubia de adongos.

Las cinco chicas bajaron sus cosas y entraron a la casa, Serena se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Rai guardaba los autos en la cochera, y es que la bruma del mar los arruinaba bastante, y las otras tres subían a la planta alta para que Amy le mostrara las habitaciones

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Darien... ¿Cómo convenciste a tu novia para que te dejara venir? – pregunto un chico de pelo negro largo atado con una coleta, maliciosamente

- sabes mejor que nadie la clase de relación que tengo con Michiru... solo tuve que avisarle... no pude convencerla de que viniera...

- menos mal... – dijo el rubio – se supone que esta eran vacaciones solo de hombres –

- es una lastima... esta bueno pasar un buen rato... pero me hubiese gustado tener alguien con quien hablar de cosas serias y no todo el día estupideces –

- que quisiste decir con eso Taiki –

- lo que entendiste Yaten... –

- pues no hubiese venido – le recrimino el moreno de pelo largo

- es que ustedes no tienen un día sin peleas - dijo Andrew resignado

- ¿saben?... creo que mejor iré a buscar a alguien para que nos prepare algo para comer – y salio rumbo a la cocina

- yo iré a guardar los autos a la cochera y tu Seiya me acompañas – dijo Andrew tratando de enfriar el ambiente.

- esta bien, esta bien – y salio dejando solos en la sala a Taiki y Yaten

- estoy segura de que escuche voces de hombres – dijo la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras

- es imposible... yo me encargue de que todo el personal se nos dejara solas –

- yo también escuche voces – afirmo Lita

- no puede ser estoy segura que... – Amy no termino de decir la frase por que cuando llego al final de las escaleras vio el rostro de dos chicos que la veían de la misma forma que ellas... completamente asombrados - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- nosotros somos amigos de los dueños de la casa... ¿ustedes quienes son? – pregunto despectivo e castaño de pelo largo

- sucede que yo soy dueña de la casa... – analizo la situación por unos segundos – supongo que deben ser amigos de mi primo – dijo acercando a los chicos con sus amigas por detrás

- si te refieres a Darien... se fue a la cocina – dijo un indiferente Yaten

Y mientras tanto en el lugar recién mencionado Serena estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba preparando... tanto que no escucho como un joven se acerco a ella.

- por favor prepara algo de comer para mi y mis amigos... acabamos de llegar y tenemos hambre... – Serena lo miro incrédula

- ¿perdón? –

- lo que escuchaste... tenemos mucho hambre así que apresúrate

- ¿y tu quien eres? Pregunto mirándolo asqueada.

- te perdonare el atrevimiento por que supongo que eres una empleada nueva... soy Darien Chiba... el dueño de la casa... así que hecha la presentación... has lo que te encargue... –

- Darien... – lo llamo Amy desde la entrada de la cocina que había escuchado lo ultimo que había dicho su primo... – ella no... –

- no te preocupes Amy... preparare una cena muy especial – afirmo la rubia con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

- como te atreves... señorita Amy para ti – dijo en forma altanera

- en verdad disculpe el atrevimiento Señorito Darien – hizo una pequeña reverencia – en seguida estará la cena –

- eso espero – se dio la vuelta i se dirigió hasta donde estaba Amy - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- eso tendría que preguntarlo yo –

- la casa es de las dos familias... tengo derecho a venir cuando quiera – dijo fastidiado. Y la vedad es que a pesar de ser primos hermanos nunca se habían llevado nada bien. En realidad no es que pelearan o algo por el estilo, simplemente no se llevaban, eran personalidades totalmente opuestas y nunca, ninguno de los dos hizo nada para acercarse al otro.

- ya lo se, es que tenia planeado pasar unas vacaciones tranquila con mis amigas... –

- y yo con mis amigos –

- sabes – Amy suspiro resignada – mejor espérame en la sala... ahí hablamos todos más tranquilos y decidimos que hacer... yo enseguida voy –

- esta bien te espero... – y salio

Amy se acerco a Serena

- Serena... que planeas – pregunto cómplice la chica

- por favor... alcanzame el botiquín – la joven no perdía de vista la salsa dulce que estaba en el fuego.

- esta bien... pero déjame advertirte que nos estamos metiendo en algo peligroso... –

- no me importa... solo hagan lo que yo les diga... no cenen en la casa... inventen alguna excusa... y por favor... que Mina no meta la pata – esto ultimo que dijo lo hizo en tono de suplica

- OK, mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con Darien haber como arreglamos las cosas –

- bien... en media hora estará la comida – dijo sacando una botella de la caja que le había entregado su amiga y vertiendo el contenido liquido en la salsa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- chicos... la cochera esta... – el rubio se paro en seco cuando vio la concurrencia de la sala, provocando que quien venia de tras de el se topara con su espalda

- que no se supone que éramos solo hombre – dijo el moreno una vez recuperado asomándose por la espalda del Andrew.

- tal parece que mi prima tuvo la misma idea que yo así que... –

- no tengo problema de compartir la casa con ustedes... y creo que mis amigas tampoco... – sus tres amigas asintieron

- pues si no nos queda de otra – dijo el chico de pelo plateado

- entonces me presentare – dijo decidida – mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, ellas son Rai Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino... mucho gusto – sus amigas solo acompañaron el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ellos son Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou y Andrew Terada – presento a sus amigos más por compromiso que por interés

- la cena ya esta servida – dijo Serena entrando a la sala

- que bien por que yo ya... –

- nosotras cenaremos fuera – dijo Amy con su mano el la boca de Mina

Los chicos no dieron importancia y caminaron hasta el comedor.

- sucede que Serena... tuvo un encuentro algo... peculiar con mi primo... – se apresuro a responder antes de que le preguntaran pero con un tono de voz muy bajo.

- no querrás decir que... – Lita le dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo

- mi primo es bastante arrogante cuando se lo propone... una buena lección no le vendría nada mal para bajarle un poco esos delirios de grandeza que tiene –

- mientras no se la tome con nosotras... –

- seguro que si Rai... pero... no querías divertirte... –

- que cuchichean ustedes ahí... vienes o no – le llamo Darien algo molesto

- ya te lo dije... nosotras cenamos fuera -

- como quieran pero tenemos que ver lo de las habitaciones – Los chicos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de su deliciosa cena

- supongo que tendremos que compartir habitaciones – dijo Yaten algo molesto

- bien, ustedes quédense con las tres del lado izquierdo y nosotras con las tres del lado derecho – y miro a sus amigas – después arreglamos como nos repartiremos –

- esta bien – dijo Mina – pero ya vamonos, tengo mucho hambre –

- no entiendo por que no cenan aquí –

- ya estoy lista – entro nuevamente Serena uniéndose a sus amigas

- por cierto Darien... como no me dejaste que te la presente antes... lo haré ahora... ella es Serena Tsukino y también es una de mis amigas –

- es un placer Señorito Darien... espero que disfrute de su comida – dijo maliciosa

- muy rico – dijo indiferente el chico que ya se había comido medio plato – lamento haberte confundido con una empleada pero... – miro de pies a cabeza a la rubia – no tienes la clase para ser amiga de mi prima

- ups – dijo Rai cruzándose de brazos para escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

- pues prefiero no tener clase a tenerla y ser un pedante como tu – respondió fingiendo calma

- no tendrías con que ser pedante como yo... se te nota... – dijo mirándola despectivamente. Mientras que sus amigos solo disfrutaban de ver como Darien humillaba a la chica

- si pues... ya veremos donde te queda tu clase cuando se te asiente la comida – los chicos al fin reaccionaron y miraron horrorizados los platos frente a ellos – nos vamos chicas

- Serena... ¿Qué les pusiste? – fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que se les perdieran de vista

- ¿crees que sea cierto? Pregunto nerviosa Andrew

- no lo creo de seguro solo fue para asustarnos – ahora el que hablaba era Yaten

- esa niña... tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos –

- a que te refieres Seiya –

- no lo se Taiki... pero... tengo un extraño presentimiento... –

Continuara...


	3. Declaración de guerra

Capitulo 2:

Declaración de guerra

Y la verdad es que Seiya no se equivoco

- no doy más – decía el rubio del grupo desparramado en un sillón

- ¿Qué le puso a la comida?... ¿laxante? – pregunto Yaten tirado contra la pared junto a la puerta del baño de servicio

- esa niña... juro que cuando venga me las paga – decía Darien que no se encontraba en mejor situación que los demás

- ¿Cuándo se va a acabar?... llevamos más de dos horas así – se quejo Taiki

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que se la agarrara con todos? Pregunto Seiya que salía del baño

- ¿aparte de tratarlas como hace un rato?... esa niña si que es brava

- si... puede serlo... pero yo soy aun peor Andrew... y lo sabes –

- compartiremos la casa por unos cuentos días... por favor Darien... no nos compliques más la convivencia – suplico el rubio

- además las chicas están muy monas –

- Seiya... deja de decir estupideces... después de lo que nos hicieron... ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso? – Yaten se acerco amenazadoramente a su hermano

- ya... tranquilícense ustedes dos – grito el mayor de los Kou

- jajaja, Serena... eres realmente terrible... recuérdame nunca tenerte como enemiga... – las risas se escuchaban desde dentro de la casa. Obviamente para los chicos, esas... niñas ya estaban de vuelta.

- sabes que eso nunca sucederá querida Rai – afirmo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- shuuuu – Amy trato de callarlas – los chicos ya deben de estar dormidos – abrió la puerta y entro seguida de sus amigas, pero quedaron muy sorprendidas cuando vieron la escena que estaba en la sala... escena que su amiga Serena había provocado.

- por dios Serena... creo que los mataste – dijo Mina en el oído a la rubia

- no claro que no... no fue para tanto... es que son unos flojos – Dijo Serena sin darle importancia y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras

- ¿¡a donde crees que vas? – grito Darien desde donde estaba

- a descansar, ¿A dónde más? – respondió la rubia indiferente

- tu no vas a ningún lado – dijo Yaten levantándose de su sitio enfadado

- chicas vamos a descansar hoy ah sido un día muy largo – subió las escaleras

- eh... si claro – dijo Lita reaccionando y entrando a la casa... es que se habían quedado muy sorprendidas de ver a aquellos jóvenes en ese estado

- ¡Yaten! – grito Darien para detener al chico

- ¡¿que? –

- déjalas –

- que descansen – saludo una arrogante Serena una ves en el final de aquellos largos escalones, mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron viéndolas desde abajo

- ¿Por qué dejaste que se fueran? – recrimino el de pelo plateado

- es obvio – analizo el rubio – tiene algo planeado ¿verdad?

- así es – afirmo el moreno – pero todo a su bebido tiempo

- ¿y que haremos con las demás?... por que si bien no participaron directamente... ellas sabían lo que estaba por hacer –

- todas... una por una pagaran lo que nos han hecho Seiya... como que me llamo Darien Chiba... incluso mi prima –

- cuenta con migo para lo que necesites... pero mañana... ahora iré a descansar – se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse al lugar por donde habían desaparecido las chicas

- yo te sigo Taiki –

- espérenme hermanos – se apresuro Seiya

Andrew y Darien se miraron. No les quedaba otra a si que siguieron a los hermanos Kou.

Los cinco chicos subieron las escaleras y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar cada no a la habitación que habían arreglado previamente, antes de comenzar a tener aquellos desagradables síntomas, pero no pudieron dejar de emitir un gruñido cuando escucharon las risas de aquellas chicas, que obviamente se habían congregado en una solo habitación.

- me las pagaran... juro que me las pagaran – Darien miro a sus amigos – mañana nos levantamos temprano y vamos al pueblo por unas compras – y entro al dormitorio que compartía con Andrew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se levantaron cerca de las diez de la mañana. Bueno en realidad Amy, que enseguida noto que su compañera de habitación, Serena, ya lo había hecho.

Entro al baño, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y fue al cuarto de sus amigas para reunirse con Serena.

Sorpresa se llevaron cuando se acercaron al comedor y el desayuno ya estaba preparado y servido.

- Serena... no debiste molestarte – Dijo una apenada Mina

- es verdad... te podríamos haber ayudado – sabes que a mi también me gusta cocinar

- pero verdaderamente te pasaste – decía mina con los ojitos en forma de estrella

- espero que les guste – decía la rubia con su mejor sonrisa, mientras se sentaban a la mesa

- te sucede algo Amy... te veo algo preocupada – interrogo Rai

- no es que... ¿mi primo aun no se levanta?... no quisiera encontrarme con el –

- cuando yo baje... estaban de salida... no me dijo a donde iban... y tampoco me interesa –

- si es un pedante, pero esta muy bueno – dijo Mina con ojos de corazoncitos – te lo tenías bien guardado Amy –

- ya Mina... mi primo es algo... especial... no es mala persona pero... no tiene un carácter que se caracterice por ser muy sociable –

- pues yo diría que no es nada sociable, además de intolerante, egocéntrico y superficial –

- bueno, pero eso de ser poco sociables es una cualidad que comparte con tigo – dijo Rai divertida

- si la reina de la amabilidad – se unió Mina

- pues ustedes no se quedan muy atrás – Serena también reía

- si bueno... supongo que por eso somos tan buenas amigas – dijo Lita uniéndose a las risas

Siguieron desayunando un rato más mientras conversaban de esto y aquello, hasta que el timbre de la puerta las interrumpió.

- yo no abro – se apresuro a decir Serena – no tengo ganas de ver a ese pedante

- yo voy – Mina se levanto y se dirigió a la sala – quizás consiga algo con alguno de los chicos –

A sus amigas se les escurrió una gota por la cabeza

- Mina nunca cambiara – dijo Rai resignada al igual que sus amigas

En la puerta principal

- ¿si? – pregunto una sorprendida Mina al ver a dos jóvenes un poco mayor que ella paradas en la puerta

- estamos buscando a Serena Tsukino –

- ah... si claro... ya la llamo pero pasen – acomodo a las dos chicas en la sala y salio a buscar a su amiga aun sorprendida y más aun por que alguien supiera que estaba aquí y la halla ido a buscar

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en venir?... creí que no te agradaba Darien –

- exacto... por eso mismo, esa niña me mintió, me dijo que solo vendrían ellas y resulto que tu "adorado" Darien también vendría con sus amigos –

- una coincidencia... te lo puedo asegurar... además – dijo acercándose a la chica – te dije que no tenias que estar celosa de él –

- yo no estoy celosa – dijo molesta

- si lo se... solo que no te gustan los chicos guapos –

- pues a mi "ese" no me parece guapo – dijo la rubia frunciendo el seño

- ¿quien me busca? – decía Serena entrando a la sala – nadie sabe que estoy aquí acepto... Haruka... – decía contenta la chica mientras salía corriendo a abrazarla – que bueno que viniste

- ¿de verdad te alegra? – pregunto incrédula la chica

- claro que me alegra no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte pero... –

- ¿Michiru? – se sorprendió la peliazul

- hola Amy... espero que no te moleste nuestra viesita –

- Calo que no... se apresuro a decir Serena – resulta que no estamos solas el pesado del primo de Amy vino también... ustedes tienen que ayudarnos a correrlos de la casa pero... un momento – dijo analizando la situación - ¿Cómo es que se conoces? – dijo refiriéndose Amy y a Michiru

- lo que pasa es que Michiru es novia de Darien –

- ¡que!... de ese pesado – se asombro

- de todos modos la pregunta aquí es ¿como tu conoces a Michiru? –

- bueno es que... es amiga de mi prima – dijo señalando a Haruka –

- Haruka Tenou... mucho gusto – saludo un tanto seria

- Tenou, Tenou... yo eh escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte – hablo Lita

- claro que lo has escuchado tonta... su familia son dueños de la multinacional más grande del país... entre otras cosas – le reto Rai

- es verdad... y ahora mismo estamos en tratativas de comprar una gran disquera internacional también –

- Serena de eso no es nada seguro... además... por que no cierras la boca – reto su prima

- guau Serena – eres multimillonaria – se asombro Mina – incluso más que nosotras –

- por que nunca nos lo contaste – interrogo Rai –

- por que nunca preguntaron... además si se los contaba nunca iba a saber si eran amigas mías solo por interés –

- como se te ocurre semejante cosa, Serena tonta –

- a quien le estas diciendo tonta Rai –

- mi primo se sorprenderá mucho cuando se entere –

- enterarme de que – interrogo Darien entrando por la puerta principal

- nada de que pueda interesarte – se apresuro a decir Haruka

- y se acabo la paz – hablo fastidiada Serena

- para mi... desde el día que llegaste a esta casa – se acerco a llegar a las recién llegada – Hola Michiru – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, no por que soliera hacerlo, pero sabia que a la chica que había venido con ella le molestaba – creí que no ibas a venir –

- es que Haruka tuvo un extraño presentimiento... y quiso asegurarse de que Serena estuviera bien –

- ¿Serena?... a esa – dijo despectivamente – ¿y de donde la conocen?

- Ella vive con migo – dijo molesta por la forma de referirse a su prima

- ah... ella es una de tus sirvientas... aun no entiendo como Amy puede juntarse con tanta gentuza –

- como te atreves... ella es... – pero Serena la interrumpió

- si... a decir verdad si... y soy de las mejores amigas de Amy... ¿que tanto te molesta? – Sus amigas se hicieron cómplices del engaño, pues ninguna dijo una sola palabra y Haruka y Michiru también.

- oigan... – interrumpió Mina - ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? El día esta esplendido

- pues subamos a cambiarnos – se animo Serena Michiru, Haruka, ustedes también – las tomo de la mano y las obligo a levantarse.

- Serena sabes que yo no... –

- anda – la amino Michiru – o quieres quedarte aquí – Haruka miro al os chicos que estaban allí. Suspiro resignada. Todo menos compartir un minuto de su vida con esos idiotas. – esta bien –

Las jóvenes subieron las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse sus trajes de baño.

- confianzuda... no la soporto – protesto Darien

- si te refieres a Serena... a mi me parece una niña muy alegre – hablo Andrew

- además... no me parece una simple sirvienta –

- a que te refieres – interrogo Seiya

- Serena Tsukino... tendré que investigar – dijo más para si que para los demás

- Taiki... tu cada ves estas más paranoico –

- en eso coincido perfectamente con tigo Seiya –

- bueno... a lo nuestro... aprovechemos cuando salen para preparar todo

Unos minutos más tarde bajaron las chicas ya vestidas para toma un refrescante baño en el mar... bueno en realidad casi vestidas por que lo único te tenían era su traje de baño unos pequeños mi shorts.

Pasaron por delante de los chicos como si ellos no existieran y salieron de la casa.

- ahora, subamos a preparar todo – Darien hizo unos pasos para subir las escaleras pero nadie lo siguió – oigan – los chicos miraban embobados la puerta por donde desaparecieron las chicas.

- ya no estoy seguro de querer cobrar venganza – Andrew fue el primero en hablar

- si... creo que puedo perdonarlas – lo siguió Seiya

- ¿de que están hablando? ¿ya se olvidan lo que nos hicieron? – se altero Darien

- es verdad – lo apoyo Yaten saliendo de su trance

- y ti que dices... si también te quedaste viéndolas –

- claro que no Seiya –

- ¡bueno ya! – Gritó Darien - ¿vienen o no?

- yo voy – se apresuro Taiki

- si no nos queda de otra... – Andrew y Seiya subieron con ellos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿y bien?... que es lo que piensan hacer ahora... digo... ¿no pensaran quedarse todo el día tomando sol ¿o si?- se quejo Haruka

- ¿Por qué no caminamos hasta la playa publica?... de seguro encontramos algunos chicos guapos – sugirió Mina

Las siete chicas estaban sentadas al pie de las escaleras de la parte trasera de la casa, que comunicaba a la Playa. Aun no se decidían que hacer.

Algunas querían tirarse en la arena y descansar tomando el sol. Otras un poco más expertas en canto a cuestión de piel, como Michiru y Rai, sugerían ir al la playa publica y rentar una carpa para resguardarse del sol hasta que se hiciese la hora adecuada, y como Mina quería ver chicos, apoyo la moción de ellas dos. Y Amy y Haruka harían lo que la mayoría hiciera.

- yo voto por la playa publica – Mina anoto su voto con gran fervor

- que más da... después de todo caminar por la arena será un buen ejercicio –

- Lita... tu nunca dejas de pensar aunque sea un minuto en ejercitarte – se quejo Rai

- de todos modos no podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí... Michiru, Rai, Mina y Lita ya decidieron... así que haremos lo que la mayoría –

- valla... – dijo Michiru poniéndose al lado de Haruka – Serena si que tiene espíritu de líder –

- por cierto – dijo Serena a sus amigas mientras comenzaban a caminar – lo que les conté de que Haruka es mi prima... no se lo digan a nadie -

- descuida... creo que ninguna de nosotras pensaba hacerlo... crees que nos perderíamos la diversión... es tan gracioso ver cuando cobras venganza cuando intenta rebajarte... –

- es solo que no me agrada la gente prejuiciosa... realmente me exasperan... – dijo la rubia algo seria. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguna de las chicas. Pero a diferencia del resto Haruka y Michiru sabían por que.

- Sabes... me hubiese gustado conocerte desde pequeña... imagino las travesuras que has hecho en la primaria – y es que realmente Mina imaginaba a una pequeña Serena con globos de pintura sobres las puerta de los salones o incluso baldes con agua... o hasta la más conocida... las bombas de olor... reía como loca de solo imaginarlo y sus amigas la miraron con temor.

- en realidad... mis tíos nunca han tenido quejas de mi en la primaria y mucho menos en la preparatoria... siempre fui una niña muy alegre y despreocupada... ponía los intereses de los demás por sobre los míos y no me importaba si con ello salía perjudicada –

- Serena era... demasiado buena... y por culpa de ello salio lastimada en el 9º grado cuando un grupo de chicos quiso jugarle una broma a la becada de su curso... luego de ese incidente tuvo que cambiarse de escuela y decidió, apoyada por mis padres, que seria a una publica... y aun así a pesar de haber estado dos semanas internada por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió... siguió siendo la niña alegre y despreocupada que hasta ese momento conocíamos – El ambiente se había tornado muy serio. Estaban conociendo la infancia de Serena... algo que ella hasta ese momento nunca les había contado y no se perderían de aquella historia por nada del mundo. Sobre todo por que estaban seguras de que algo malo le había pasado a la rubia... algo que nunca les quiso contar.

- me adapte muy bien a mi nuevo grupo escolar... de hecho puedo decir que en solo seis meses me hice parte indispensable de ellos... ahí conocí por primera ves amigos verdaderos que no se fijaban en las apariencias ni en el status social... con ellos pase los mejores momentos de mi vida... y con ellos... supere el peor, y por el cual me convertí en la niña intolerante que soy ahora, por prejuicios perdí lo más importante en mi vida... y no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlos más –

- y... que fue aquello que perdiste – pregunto dubitativa Lita

Serena se quedo parada unos segundos mirando hacia delante. Sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas

- creo que ya llegamos – dijo con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba – y salio corriendo

- será mejor que no pregunten más – les advirtió Haruka y salio caminando tras ella Michiru las siguió.

- ¿que creen que le haya pasado? –

- no lo se Mina... pero estoy segura que no fue nada bueno... por ahora... será mejor dejar las cosas así... cuando se sienta preparada nos contara –

- Rai tiene razón... así que lo mejor ahora es ir a disfrutar un buen día en la Playa –

- chicas... se van a quedar todo el día ahí paradas... vamos – les grito Serena unos metros más adelante. Y las chicas se unieron a ellas

Y mientras que Haruka fue junto a Michiru a rentar la carpa el resto de las chicas se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer.

- por que no vamos al agua un rato, ah de estar muy refrescante –

- yo voy contigo Mina – dijo Amy sacándose su short

- yo las espero en la carapa, aun es muy temprano, el sol puede hacernos daño a la piel –

- Yo me quedo con Rai - dijo Serena

- y yo voy con Mina y Amy –

- muy bien... entonces nos buscan en la parte donde están las carpas... yo iré a buscar a mi prima de seguro ya consiguió lugar –

- Muy bien –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- no entiendo por que escogieron este lugar - se quejo el moreno – por lo menos accedieron a rentar una carpa, no soportaría estar en medio de todo ese gentío -

- tu por que tienes a cuanta chica se te antoje... aun no se como pueden hacerte caso con lo serio que eres... además la pasamos mejor con gente "común" –

- en eso debo darle la razón a Seiya... son mucho... más espontáneos, y no están pensando en el que dirán... – apoya Andrew

- además no los veremos nunca más -

- lo que no comprendo es como tu Taiki accediste a venir – el joven no contesto – que más da... ya estamos aquí... esta es – dijo señalando uno de los números que distinguía las carpas

- Hey, Darien – le llamo Seiya – mira quienes están aquí –

Cuatro chicas venían en la dirección en la que ellos se encontraban pero al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia de ellos.

- ¿donde demonios esta la numero 18?... – pregunto indignada

- entre la 17 y la 19 – Serena lo miro sorprendida

- o que bien... sabes los números... te felicito – dijo Serena de manera altanera y los cuatro chicos que venían con Darien no pudieron aguantar dejar escapar una pequeña riza.

- lo que me faltaba, tener que aguantarte aquí también – se quejo nuevamente Darien

- pues si no te gusta, ya sabes por donde volver –

- y darte el gusto... ni loco –

- hay algo que no en entiendo... – cuestiono Rai - ¿Cómo es que llegaron primero que nosotras? –

- volando seguro que no fue... – Dijo sarcástico el de pelo plateado

- en fin... quiero pasar un día tranquila, por que no nos acomodamos – dijo Serena a sus amigas

- buena idea no quiero verte la cara por el resto del día – Serena no contesto... es más lo ignoro. Y si había algo que le molestaba al "Señor Darien Chiba" es que lo ignoraran.

- maldita niña... ya veras lo que te espera –

El día pasó más o menos tranquilos por que resulto que los chicos tenias la carpa junta a la de Serena y sus amigas. No pudieron evitar mucho tiempo el ignorarse, y para la desgracia de Serena, a sus amigas comenzaban a agradarle aquellos chicos, claro a excepción de Haruka que al igual que su prima no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad de fastidiar a Darien y él tampoco a ellas dos.

Pero todo día que comienza debe acabar y las chicas regresaron por donde llegaron.

Ya estaban en la casa, y como era común en la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, no desperdiciarían un solo día de aquellas largas vacaciones de verano, por lo que esa noche, saldrían a tomar algo al pueblo más cercano que no quedaba a más un par de kilómetros de ahí, para ser exactos en el mismo lugar donde habían pasado toda la tarde.

Se habían turnado para bañarse y como todas querían hacerlo al mismo tiempo, no quedo otra que decidirlo por sorteo.

Tenían solo tres habitaciones con baños para ellas, y las primeras tres agraciadas, o mejor dicho desgraciadas por que no sabían lo que les esperaban, resultaron ser Amy, Mina, y Haruka. Aunque esta última le hubiese cedido con gusto su lugar a Michiru, no tenía ganas de salir, pero la idea de pasar la noche en la casa con esos... malcriados, como ella los llamaba no le agradaba.

Mientras ellas tres entraban a darse aquella refrescante ducha, las demás optaron por esperar todas en el dormitorio de Serena.

Comentaban todo lo que había pasado en el día y también lo de la noche anterior, que hasta ese momento fue ignorado por Michiru.

- tenias que haberles visto la cara cuando entramos – decía serena mientras de sostenía la panza por que ya no aguantaba el dolor de tanta risa

- por dios Serena, no sabes en lo que te metiste – decía preocupada Michiru – será mejor que estén atentas, no se los demás, pero Darien no se quedara de lo mas campante con aquello que le hiciste.

- pues estaré preparada para lo que sea, sabes que yo no le tengo miedo a nada... además que vacaciones serian estas sino no hiciera alguna de mis maldades –

La chica de pelo aguamarina suspiro resignada

- solo les digo que estén atentas -

- aun no entiendo como puedes ser novia de ese idiota... realmente me sorprendes – Serena había cambiado su sonrisa a tenia cara indignada

- no es mala persona... solo es algo... especial... tal ves cuando lo conozcas mejor te des cuenta de ello –

- pues yo no tengo deseos de conocerlo mejor... si apenas cruzamos algunas palabras y realmente me parece irritante.

- yo no... – hubieran seguido hablando pero tres gritos provenientes de las tras habitaciones, una donde están ellas, se escucharon por toda la casa

- iré a ver a Haruka – dijo Michiru levantándose lo más aprisa que pudo y saliendo de la habitación

- Amy – susurro serena y no dudo de entrar el baño que estaba a un par metros de ahí

- yo voy a ver a Mina – Lita se levanto y Rai siguió a Serena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- que... que es eso – pregunto sorprendida Michiru en cuanto vio a su "amiga"

- pues eso mismo quisiera saber yo – dijo Haruka muy irritada – esto seguro que fue una de las idea de Serena... espera a que me vista decía mientras se tapada con un toalla – ya vera esa niña –

- no... no creo... que ella sido serena – objetaba preocupada Michiru. Sabia que a Haruka no le agradaba Darien, pero no sabía lo que podía pasar cuando le dijera que esa broma había sido suya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mina... ¿Qué es eso? -

- y me lo preguntas a mi Lita – Mina estaba al borde de las lágrimas – mi hermoso cutis... ah pero esto no se queda así, juro que me las pagaran, esto es la guerra –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- te lo dije Serena... mi primo no se quedaría de lo más campante... -

- ese idiota... – no espero a que nadie dijera más nada y bajo como rayo por aquellas escaleras

- tu maldito idiota – le reto realmente enfadada – que demonios les pusiste en el grifo –

- tu... se sorprendió el moreno... creí que estarías llorando –

- ni siquiera para eso tienes cerebro... pretendías que entráramos todas juntas a la ducha –

- es una lastima por tus amigas... se suponía que tu debieras estar toda pintada –

Unos fuertes paso se escucharon venir de las escaleras y para sorpresa de Serena todas sus amigas estaban allí, con todo su cuerpo cubierto un tinte azul, incluso su prima, que era sujetada por Michiru para que se le abalanzara a su novio.

Pero la indignación de las siete chicas creció aun más cuando todos aquellos chicos no aguantaron más la riza.

- idiota que le pusiste al grifo del agua - gritó Haruka

- tinte... tinte en... polvo... para... ropa – decía Darien como podía sosteniéndose su estomago

- por dios amigo... te pasaste... – Andrew reía junto con los demás. Incluso el serio Taiki no aguanto la riza.

- Muy bien... ustedes se lo buscaron... esto es la guerra – dijo Serena frente a Darien de forma desafiante

- como... como quieras – Darien aun reía

- prepárate... por que guerra es guerra, y no descansare hasta que se hayan largado de aquí – volvió a estepar Serena

- muy bien... – dijo Darien un poco más recuperado – vale todo... –

- vale todo – fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de salir de la vista de los chicos junto con sus amigas

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora: uf... al fin termine, no lo puedo creer. Espero que este capi haya sido lo que esperaban por que realmente me costo mucho.

Quiero agradecer a todas por sus Reviews, la verdad es que superaron mis espectaditas, estoy muy contenta.

Muchos saludos Silene-luna


	4. Tregua

Capitulo 3

Tregua

- Debiste dejar que le propinara una buena paliza – Haruka caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación – es lo menos que se merece, por Dios Michiru, ¿Cómo puedes seguir al lado de ese sujeto?

- eso mismo me pregunto yo... como demonios terminaste siendo novia de ese pedante... – Serena se estrujaba la cabeza tratando de comprender - es que aun no lo entiendo... – camino unos pasos para pararse frente a la chica que estaba sentada en un diván en la habitación que compartía con Haruka por favor - Michiru debes decidir de que lado estas... por que juro que no me detendré hasta ver e ese sujeto fuera de aquí –

Michiru miro a Haruka y luego a Serena, extrañamente no se veía perturbada, como pensó la rubia que estaría. Les dedico una sonrisa que solo su mejor amiga pudo comprender antes de caminar hasta la puerta. Y solo agrego unas palabras antes de salir

- supongo que pasare unas vacaciones algo distintas de lo que hago siempre... esta bien iré a hablar con Darien... desde hoy y por lo menos hasta que regresemos a la ciudad... nuestro arreglo queda cancelado – y cerro la puerta dejando a una desconcertada Serena

- ¿arreglo?... – miro a su prima - ¿de que esta hablando?

Haruka camino hasta donde estaba su prima, que aun seguía en la misma posición que la dejo la chica de pelo aguamarina, la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a levantarse

- Será mejor que te vallas a dormir -

- no... quiero que me expliques que es lo que quiso decir Michiru con eso – Serena forcejeaba con su prima que la arrastraba hasta la puerta

- confórmate con saber que estará con nosotras en esto. Has conseguido demasiado –

- pero... –

- a dormir... – dijo al fin sacándola de la habitación y serrando la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo día llego al a casa de playa, y aunque aun era muy temprano, las chicas ya estaban todos levantadas. Algunas por que seguían tratando de sacarse aquel tinte de sus cuerpos con baños de inmersión y otras que trataban de consolar a... bueno en realidad a Mina que era la que más chillaba por todo lo sucedido.

Por suerte para Serena, aun que no por tener que aguantar escuchar gritarla, Mina podía ser algo perdida en cuanto a chicos se trataba, pero cuando algo le hacían directamente a ella... la verdad es que podía ser pero que ella misma.

Esperaron que los chicos salieran de la casa para bajar, no estaban dispuestas a aguantar nuevamente sus risas, y como estaban seguras de que Haruka se les iría encima, incluso las que apenas la conocían, optaron por ser pacientes.

Una ves que todas estuvieron allí, mientras Serena y Lita preparaban lo que seria el desayuno, las demás trataban de encontrar alguna forma para devolverles el "favor" a los jóvenes que compartían la casa con ellas.

- ¿que les parece unas hormigas rojas en sus camas? – sugirió Mina

- no... – Respondió Serena de espaldas a ellas revolviendo algo en el fuego de la cocina – es demasiado infantil –

- además... –agrego Amy – es algo peligroso... no sabemos si alguno de ellos es alérgico a la picadura de hormigas... si alguno reacciona de mala manera hasta podríamos causarle la muerte –

- ¿muerte? – Pregunto Serena al fin volteando a ver a sus amigas con un brillo travieso en sus ojos –creo que ya no me parece tan mala idea la de Mina –

- Serena...

- Era broma Michiru... era broma – decía mientras movía su mano tonta mente por delante de su cara

- pues yo creo que la mejor para estas cosas es Serena –

- Gracias Rai... no te molestes en pensar – dijo la aludida en tono sarcástico – esta bien lo pensare pero cuando valla al pueblo por unas compras... esos desconsiderados han usado las cosas que nosotras trajimos de despensa y ya casi no queda nada –

- iré con tigo... –

- Esta bien Lita... pero el resto se queda... debemos saber que es lo que están haciendo todo en tiempo... estoy segura que esa información nos será de mucha ayuda –

- el desayuno ya esta listo – Dijo Lita – nos acomodamos aquí o en el comedor –

- aquí esta bien – afirmo Rai mientras buscaba las cosas para preparar la mesa –

- te ayudo –

- gracias Amy –

Una ves que todo estuvo listo, se sentaron a desayunar y el gran tema de conversación seguían siendo esos entrometidos, como los llamaba Mina

- ¿cuado se nos quitara esto? – Lloraba Mina – ya no lo soporto... no quiero estar todo el día aquí encerrada -

- en un par de días –

- ¿un par de días? – Haruka golpeo la mesa con su puño – juro que en cuanto pueda ese sujeto sabrá quien soy –

- Serena... tu ya has pasado por esto verdad –

- no yo no Lita... aunque tengo que reconocer que es la segunda ves que me salvo de una de estas bromas – noto la cara de desconcierto de sus amigas entonces explico – verán... cuando terminamos la escuela, mi curso se puso de acuerdo para realizar un viaje de fin de curso, la pasamos genial, pero no faltaron las pequeñas bromas de mis compañeras junto con migo claro, para con el sexo opuesto y bueno pues los chicos tomaron represarías –

- y se llevaban tan mal como con mi primo y sus amigos – pregunto sorprendida Amy

- no, claro que no... fue todo muy distinto, nos la pasábamos genial todos juntos, era solo que de ves en cuando había que reírse de uno mismo, ¿sino después que contábamos cuando estábamos de regreso? –

- hay... cuanto me hubiese gustado tener un viaje de fin de curso – dijo Mina con aire soñador

- pero si lo tuvimos tonta – le reto Rai sentada frente a ella

- uf, si puritas niñas... súper divertido – se quejo la rubia

- y con las hermanas controlándonos todo el tiempo – agrego Lita

- tuviste suerte de no estar en la escuela con nosotras – afirmo Amy

- en realidad creo que las que tuvieron suerte fueron las hermanas – Dijo Rai divertida

- no se por que lo dices – se defendió la rubia

- si claro, hazte la santa –

- no me hago Haruka... lo soy – dijo Serena divertida

- si claro como no – Michiru solo sonreía

- como sea – Serena se levanto de su lugar – lo mejor ahora es que ustedes suban, no sabemos en que momento pueden llegar esos pesados y no queremos que las vean así – dijo señalando a las chicas pintadas de un tono celeste – Lita y yo vamos al pueblo y el resto se queda juntando todo esto ¿estamos de acuerdo? –

Nadie respondió, simplemente hicieron lo que Serena les dijo. Y 10 minutos más tarde ella con Lita ya estaban subidas en su coche manejando en dirección a la zona urbana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- no entiendo como es que lo consigue, nada más de estar aquí sentados y esa chica se le acerco como si nada... estoy empezando a creer que les hace algo - dijo Seiya indignado. Estaban desayunando de lo más bien hasta que una chica se les acerco, bueno se le acerco a Darien y claro este ni lento ni perezoso les hizo una seña para que lo dejaran solo

Seiya estaba sentado, ahora fuera del bar con Andrew y sus hermanos

- estábamos sentados junto a él y nos ignoro completamente, no entiendo que es lo que le ven – se le unió Andrew

- pues a mi lo que me molesta, es que tuvimos que dejar nuestro desayuno a la mitad – dijo Yaten igual de indignado que los demás

- ya saben como es Darien no pierde oportunidad... no debería de sorprenderles –

- pero mírala – volvió a hablar Seiya – no es una chica cualquiera... se nota a la legua que tiene clase es bonita y estoy segura que es la primera ves que se le acerca a un chico de esa manera... hasta parece inocente –

- ¿como estas tan seguro? –

- por favor Andrew... mírala no sabe como actuar, solo se acerco por que su amiga la empujo no lo notaste, si Darien no fuera un Don Juan estoy seguro de que se quedarían sin decir una sola palabra –

- pero Darien no se caracteriza por ser muy hablador que digamos – dijo Taiki arqueando sus cejas

- vamos hermano, no me digas que no conoces a Darien, ira de apoco... tranquilo... le pedirá su teléfono... la invitara a salir... y cuando la joven se dio cuenta... ya esta metida en su cama... – afirmo Seiya

- y para cuando termine el verano... la chica desaparecerá de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido, y si te he visto no me acuerdo – y Andrew lo siguió, haciendo un gesto con sus manos

- así que con que esa tenemos – hablo una joven detrás de ellos verdaderamente indignada, - y encima se atreve a engañar a Michiru, pues ya vera lo que le espera –

- ¿y tu de donde saliste? – pregunto molesto el chico de pelo plateado levantándose de su lugar.

Pero Serena no contesto. Simplemente camino en dirección a donde Darien estaba, dejando a unos chicos eh incluso a su amiga Lita parados sin poder reaccionar.

Una ves que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cambio su cara de enojo por una completamente distinta, dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en las piernas del chico. Dejando sorprendido al mismo Darien, que en ningún momento la vio acercarse y a todos los demás que se quedaron boquiabiertos afuera viendo semejante escena

- amor, te estuve buscando por todos lados – dijo ya sentada sobre el regazo del chico que la veía tan sorprendido que no podía articular ni una palabra.

Sus vistas se encontraron por un segundo, algo le llamo la atención en los ojos de la chica, algo que no llego a descifrar. Se quedo perdido durante aquel contacto visual, pero la voz de Serena lo saco de su trance.

Serena miro a la chica que estaba sentado frente a él y se hizo la sorprendida – o lo ciento no te vi, soy Serena mucho gusto novia de Darien –

- ¿novia?... no dijiste que tenias novia... lo ciento pero yo no ando con gente comprometida – se levanto de su lugar

- pero ella no es... – no pudo protestar por que en un instante y sin que el pudiera hacer nada Serena lo estaba besando. Un beso que duro hasta que la rubia se dio cuenta de que la joven ya se había ido.

- huy... lo ciento... ¿te arruine tu ligue? – Serena tenia una mueca de satisfacción. Se paro y se separo del chico – te lo tienes merecido por andar engañando a Michiru -

Darien tenía los puños cerrados, estaba tratando de controlar su ira, pero estuvo seguro de que si en ves de ser mujer lo que tenia en frente hubiese sido un hombre le hubiera propinado un buen golpe.

- tu no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos – gruño – como te atreves – sus amigos al fin se acercaron junto con una sorprendida Lita

- te dije que haría de tu vida un infierno... no debes menospreciarme... no sabes de lo que soy capaz... – le hizo una seña a Lita que la chica entendió perfectamente. Y se encaminaron a la salida

- me las vas a pagar – grito esta ves haciendo que la gente que estaba en el lugar voltearan a verlo

- si, si... – dijo la rubia ya de espaldas a una distancia considerable – lo que tú digas –

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto sorprendido Taiki

- me las va a pagar... esa niña ah ido demasiado lejos con migo... esta ves se ah pasado –

- pues yo no vi que pusieras resistencia cundo te beso – argumento Andrew con una riza contenida – es más... hasta parecías disfrutarlo –

- deja de decir estupideces... me tomo por sorpresa – dijo sentándose nuevamente, visiblemente molesto

- si claro lo que tú digas –

- esa niña me agrada cada vez más –

- Seiya... se supone que estas de mi parte –

- si, si claro... pero no puedo negar que tiene agallas... creo que al fin encontraste a alguien que te ponga en tu lugar – Seiya se sentó también

- creo que lleva la delantera, es muy espontánea a mi también comienza a agradarme –

- Taiki – le reto Yaten. Observo a sus hermanos y a Andrew. Los tres parecían divertidos por a situación en la que se encontraba Darien. Negó con la cabeza, viablemente resignado.

- esto se va a poner muy feo, así que aun están a tiempo de hacerse a un lado –

- no hace falta que lo digas amigo, con migo no cuentes para nada, es una disputa entre tu y esa chica y no estoy dispuesto a dañar mi reputación por un capricho tuyo –

- como quieras Seiya... ¿alguien más? –

Andrew y Taiki levantaron la mano en apoyo al moreno de pelo largo

- ¿Yaten? –

- cuenta con migo –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían caminado un par de cuadres por las calles céntricas de la ciudad sin decir una sola palabra.

Serena se encontraba sorprendida con ella misma, nunca, ni en sus más locos divagues, hubiese imaginado hacer algo así.

Pero estaba satisfecha, después de todo logro salvar a aquella chica de las garras de aquel insoportable, que ahora confirmaba, también era un mujeriego.

Lo peor de todo es que Michiru seguía siendo novia de aquel chico, no comprendía como era que una chica tan dulce y sensible podía ser novia de aquel sujeto. Un sujeto completamente desagradable.

Pero su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

- creo que aquí es – dijo señalando la tienda a un costado de ella

No dijeron más nada, simplemente entraron y tomaron un carrito, caminaron por los pasillo metiendo todo lo que necesitaban, incluso algunas cosas de más, como algunas bebidas alcohólicas, que obviamente esconderían de a vista de Haruka y muchos dulces. Los preferidos de las chicas.

Una ves que tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban, se acercaron a la caja y pagaron. Guardaron las cosas en las bolsas y caminaron con ellas nuevamente hasta el auto, Guardaron las cosas en el baúl y se subieron.

Aun seguían sin decir una palabra. Ninguna de las dos se animaba a hablar.

Lita dio un fuerte suspiro y rompió por fin el silencio, después de todo debía saber si podía comentar aquello que sucedió con el resto de las chicas.

- Me sorprendiste mucho con lo que hiciste – afirmo

Serena no despego la vista del frente, estaba conduciendo.

- Yo misma, me sorprendí, aun no entiendo como fui capaz de una cosa así –

- se enfado demasiado, creo que esta ves te has pasado, te metiste en su vida personal... estoy segura que esta ves ira mucho más lejos –

- lo se – dijo esta ves girando su cabeza para mostrar su seriedad – y lo peor de todo es que tendré que hablar con Michiru antes de que él lo haga... espero que no reaccione de mala manera – volvió a mirar al frente

- esos dos tienen una extraño noviazgo... ¿no te parece? –

- extraño o no, son pareja... y lo que estaba a punto de hacer es imperdonable, y la pobre chica que estaba a punto de caer –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Michiru – llamo el moreno colérico. Entro a la casa dando tremendo portazo, haciendo que sus amigos casi tuvieran que entrar corriendo – Michiru – volvió a llamar -

- ¿Qué sucede? – la chica salio de la cocina – por que los gritos –

Darien se acerco hasta ella, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a entrar nuevamente en la cocina

- creo que mejor iremos a hablar con el resto de las chicas... hay que ponerlas al tanto de todo esto... - el joven comenzó a subir los escalones para ir al encuentro de las amigas de Serena

- yo voy con tigo Seiya – le siguió Andrew

- y yo... ¿tu no vienes? –

- ya les dije que no Taiki –

- muy bien como quieras

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado? – pregunto preocupada Michiru

- me pasa que esa mocosa se ah pasado de la raya... – dijo cerrando la puerta de la cocina con un fuerte golpe

- no se de lo que me estas hablando... pero será mejor que te calmes... en ese estado sabes que no me gusta hablar con tigo –

- pues es lo que esa niña ha provocado... ¿quieres que te cuente lo que se atrevió a hacerme hace un rato? –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas estaban esperando que Serena regresara. Habían escuchado los gritos de aquel sujeto, y sabían, o mejor dicho, presentían que la rubia había tenido que ver en el estado en el que se escucho a Darien.

Pero nadie se atrevió a bajar.

Se encontraban murmurando todo los que se le venia en mente tratando de imaginar que fue lo que la chica le hizo, cuando escuchado el golpeteo de la puerta se escucho.

- ¿Serena eres tu? – pregunto preocupada Rai

La respuesta del otro lado se hizo esperar, ninguno de los tres chicos se animo a hablar.

Estaban codeándose uno al otro intentando que alguien sea el primero

- ¿Serena? – se volvió a escuchar

Uno de los jóvenes se aclaro la garganta

- no... – Respondió con temor – somos nosotros ¿podemos hablar?

Pero nadie respondió. Hubo un minuto de silencio que los jóvenes que golpearon interpretaron como un no.

Ya se habían dado la vuelta, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Rai muy molesta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar nerviosos y es que la cara de la chica estaba que daba miedo.

Pero fue Seiya quien movió la boca. Después de todo no le quedo otro remedio por que sus dos acompañantes lo pusieron al frente con un empujón no muy disimulado

- bueno lo que pasa... -

- habla ya de una vez – bramo la morena

Seiya observo el pasillo en dirección a la escalera y luego volvió su vista a la chica

- podría ser adentro... es que si Darien nos ve aquí... con lo enfadado que esta es capaz de comernos crudos -

Rai frunció el seño extrañada. Miro a sus amigas que estaban dentro y luego dio su decisión

- esta bien... pero ante la menor riza juro que caen todos por la ventana – advirtió. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los jóvenes y una ves que lo hicieron entro ella y cerro la puerta – muy bien... hablen -

- bueno lo que pasa... – Seiya dio un largo suspiro – vinimos a hacer una tregua – dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas que estaban allí.

- ¿y por que deberíamos creerles? – Gruño Haruka – estoy segura que esta es otra de sus jugarretas –

- cuando les contemos lo que paso... se darán cuenta el por que – Taiki observo a Amy – tu podrás confirmarlo, eres la que mejor conoce a Darien –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Serena hizo eso? – dijo Michiru visiblemente divertida

- pues yo no le veo la gracia –

- me hubiese gustado estar ahí... no puedo imaginar tu cara cuando ella te beso –

- si hubiese estado... no lo hubiera hecho... ¿sabes que fue lo que me dijo?... que no te podía hacer eso a ti... creo que deberías aclararle la situación a esa niña... a ver si así se deja de estar de entrometida –

- te prometo que lo haré – dijo con riza contenida

- me voy a mi habitación, no quiero verle la cara esa... por un buen rato – y salio del lugar

Michiru se quedo allí un rato más, preparando los refrescos que iba a subir para sus amigas.

Serena llego unos minutos más tarde con las bolsas del mandado y Lita tras de ella.

- Michiru – dijo sorprendida y nerviosa

- que bueno que llegaste, tengo que hablar con tigo de algo – afirmo seria

- yo... las dejo solas – Lita dejos las bolsas en el mesón y salio del lugar

- seguro que ese ya te vino con el cuento –

- si – fue la fría respuesta de la chica

- te juro que tengo una buena razón – se defendió

- si lo se... el me lo dijo... pero... creo que tendré que aclararte algo acerca de mi relación con Darien... –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Serena lo beso – chillo sorprendida Mina – hubiese dado todo por haber estado ahí y verle la cara a ese sujeto –

- Darien debe de estar que trina – hablo Amy – con razón esos gritos

Rai solo se mantuvo callada observando y esperando la reacción de Haruka

- ahora entienden por que decimos que queremos una tregua... -

- ¿nos crees o no? – Interrogo Taiki a la rubia de cabello corto

Extrañamente Haruka se había mantenido calada durante todo el relato. Había mantenido su puño fuertemente apretado tratando de controlarse, pero no lo aguanto más

- esta loca, mi prima cada ves esta más loca... esto ah ido demasiado lejos... eh dejado pasar todo esto por que creí que era lo mejor para ella pero hasta aquí llego... juro que haré que la Serena de antes vuelva aunque pierda la vida en ello -

- ¿tu prima?... creí que era una empleada de tu casa –

Haruka observo a Andrew sorprendida

- jaja, - dijo nerviosa Mina – lo que pasa es que se llevan tan bien... se quieren como si fueran primas -

Taiki chasque sus dedos, comprendiendo al fin todo

- sabia que había escuchado el apellido Tsukino en algún lado... mis padres tiene accione en Inc Compani... ella es la otra dueña de la compañía verdad –

- valla, valla – dijo Seiya sorprendido – sabia que esa niña se las traía... imaginen la cara que pondrá Darien cuando se entere que la niña que tanto menosprecia resulto ser más adinerada que él –

- no – dijo Andrew –

- ¿no que? – pregunto molesto el moreno

- si no han dicho nada cuando tuvieron su oportunidad seguro tendrán sus motivos... y como muestra de nuestra buena fe... nosotros mantendremos el secreto –

- estoy de acuerdo – afirmo Taiki y Seiya asintió con su cabeza

- hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Qué es eso de que vuelva la Serena de antes? –

- olviden todo lo que dije... si –

- pero Seiya tiene razón que fue lo que quisiste decir con eso – cuestiono Rai

- que esta sucediendo aquí – interrogo Michiru entrando por la puerta – observo a todos los presentes, pero fue la cara de Haruka lo que más la asombro – veo que ya se enteraron –

- ¿Serena?... ¿regreso? –

- si... esta abajo con Lita acomodando todo lo que trajeron –

- me va a escuchar... esa niña me va a escuchar -

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: No puedo creer que halla terminado este capitulo me ah costado muchísimo. Espero les haya gustado.

Lamento haberme demorado, pero es que estoy aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno al máximo para salir con mi bebe, y la verdad es que cuando llegamos estamos realmente exhaustos.

Eso sumado a el frió que hace aquí por esta época (no hay calefacción que aguante) la verdad es que da demasiada pereza sentarse frente a la PC. Y aun me queda una historia por actualizar.

Como sea después de tanta perorata, quería agradecer a todas por su Reviews, de verdad se los agradezco sinceramente

Alory: gracias por el Review, me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

Dianazul: si jaja, supongo que Darien hubiera palidecido si era Michiru la afectada, y en cuanto a las chicas, ya ves que los chicos ya se hicieron a un lado solo queda que ellas confirmen, si es que lo hacen. Gracias por el Review.

Daniela: imagina la sorpresa que será, y sobre todo después de esto, imaginaras que no la quiere ver ni en pintura jaja. Y no pienses que por que los chicos se hicieron a un lado esto se acaba acá. Por que esos dos se las traen y todo el mundo quedara afectado. Gracias por el Review.

Bueno ya saben... los que no están aquí los respondo con un Replay o por Mail.

Nuevamente gracias a todas por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

Lita espero que Michiru saliera de hablar con Serena para interrogar a la rubia. Le había perecido extraño no escuchar ningún tipo de ruidos dentro de la cocina, y si se ponía en el lugar de la Michiru, pues... estaba segura que ya estaría a los gritos.

Minutos de mucho silencio, un silencio, en el que lo único que se podía escuchar era su propia respiración. Le pareció extraño también que ninguno de los chicos haya llegado, considerando que ellas habían tardado tanto en el mercado, y que no se habían apurado para nada en tratar de llegar a la casa una ves que salieron de allí...

Aunque bueno también era comprensible, seguramente estaban tratando de evitar que Darien y su amiga se encontraran.

No, claro que no, cuando ellas llegaron el auto de aquellos sujetos estaba en la puerta.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera todo de su cuerpo, al pensar la charla que Michiru estaba teniendo con la rubia.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se encerraron en aquella habitación, pero a ella le parecieron los minutos más interminables de su vida, minutos que terminaron en cuanto sintió que la puerta de la cocina se habría. Se quedo sentada en las escaleras, al otro extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Segundos más tarde vio como Michiru pasaba por al lado de ella con un tipo de expresión facial que no comprendió. Espero que desapareciera por completo de su vista al final de la escalera y fue al encuentro de su amiga nuevamente.

Y cuando finalmente la volvió a ver después de aquellos interminables minutos de espera, se encontró con algo que no era lo que esperaba.

-estas... enojada- pregunto totalmente incrédula.

Pero era cierto, Serena tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, y hasta hubiese podido jurar que le salía humo de su cabeza.

-enojada...- pregunto irónica –por que debería estarlo... no claro que no...- y finalmente estallo –claro que estoy enojada... como no me lo advirtieron... mira que besar a ese sujeto... si deberás debe estar que trina... por Dios... como demonios no me dijeron nada... Haruka debió de habérmelo dicho-

-será mejor que te calmes... ten toma un vaso de agua- dijo extendiendo su mano con un baso en ella –y que me digas que fue lo que hablaste con Michiru-

-no gracias- se negó al vaso de agua –y no tengo ganas de habalr del asunto por ahora- camino hasta la puerta, la cruzo y puso sus pies nuevamente en la sala. Camino un poco más hasta casi llegar a la puerta.

-Serena, espera... ¿a donde vas?- Lita la había seguido

-a tomar un poco de aire, necesito pensar en todo esto, y a ver si por lo menos así me quito el mal humor que traigo encima- estiro la mano para abrir la puerta

-espera Serena... no puedes salir así en ese estado, al menos deja que te acompañe... –

-has lo que quieras, pero preferiría estar sola- finalmente abrió la puerta para salir de esa casa, para encontrarse con una niña, según ella, que estaba subiendo los pequeños escalones que la separaban de la puerta.

Espero a que ella estuviera frente a ella, pero la niña no perecía haberla visto aun. Venia peleando con una enorme maleta que intentaba subir por esos tres escalones.

Finalmente, Serena se decidió a ayudarla.

-permíteme- dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de la niña

-oh, gracias... de verdad esto esta muy pesado- dijo sin voltear a mirarla- yo iré a ayudar a mi mamá-

Fue con esas palabras que Serena se dio cuenta que la niña no venia sola. Había un auto, muy lujoso estacionado en la puerta y una señora no muy mayor estaba tratando de sacar algo del asiento trasero del auto, algo que Serena no veía por que la mujer se encontraba de espaldas.

Cuando al fin hubo dejado la maleta dentro, siendo observada por Lita, volvió a salir para ver si podía ayudar con algo más.

Pero la niña ya estaba nuevamente con ella, y detrás la señora no muy mayor con un pequeño, completamente dormido en sus brazos.

-buenos días- saludo la elegante mujer

-buenos días- saludo la rubia –estan... buscando a alguien-

-y tu quien eres- pregunto algo molesta la pequeña –no eres empleada de aquí ¿verdad?-

-no yo...-

Pero con eso le vasto para alterarse –te lo dije madre- dijo enojada –era mentira que venia con sus amigos... por eso no quería traerme, seguro que aprovecho para traer a todas sus amiguitas-

-Hotaru... cálmate... no es para que te pongas de ese modo-

Pero la niña la ignoro y siguió descargando su enojo contra Serena –dime quien eres, y que tipo de relación tienes con mi hermano- amenazo –vemos dímelo ahora mismo-

-¿hermano?... yo no se quien es tu hermano- respondió sorprendida

-no te hagas... seguro que eres como todas las demás que van detrás de su fortuna-

-HOTARU- grito la mujer que venia con ella. Y el pequeño hizo un pequeño movimiento de querer despertarse –iré a dejar a tu hermanito arriba... hablaremos en cuanto yo baje... y será mejor que no digas una sola palabra más hasta que lo haga... me entendiste-

La niña no respondió solo seguía viendo de forma amenazante a una total desconcertada Serena y Lita, que al parecer todavía no habían notado si presencia.

La mujer que aun seguía en la puerta entro a la casa seguida de su hija y Serena cerro la puerta tras ellas. Mientras que la más niña espero que su madre desapareciera de su vista para volver a estepar a Serena.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto nuevamente molesta –seguro una de las tantas amiguitas de mi hermano-

-Mira- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, después de todo era una niña –yo no se quien es tu hermano pero puedo asegurarte que yo no soy ninguna de sus amiguitas...-

-No te hagas... sabes bien que Darien...-

-Tu eres hermana de Darien- pregunto Lita sorprendida. Una pregunta que Serena no pudo hacer de la impresión del momento

-y tu de donde saliste-

-yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo-

-ah... otra de sus amiguitas seguro-

-mira niña- respondió Serena reaccionando de la noticia –para tu información yo no soy ninguna de sus amiguitas... yo solo estoy aquí por que Amy me invito... y resulta que cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la desagradable sorpresa de que... tu hermano estaba aquí... es más puedo decirte que ese sujeto no me agrada en lo más mínimo-

-si claro como no- se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba caminado por la habitación de un lado a otro, totalmente indignado, por que a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas de todo aquello, aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso.

Sus amigos ya se habían reunido con él y lo habían puesto al tanto de lo que hablaron con las chicas, pero solo lo que podían contar.

Ahora lo contemplaban en su andar furioso y ninguno se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. A excepción de Yaten, que en ves de calmarlo, caldeaba más la tensión del ambiente.

-Y lo vuelvo a repetir, es una atrevida... mira que hacer una cosa así... –

-Yaten, mejor cierra tu boca, lo único que estas provocando es que Darien se altere más-

-Seiya, si no me van a ayudar por que mejor no se largan- espeto totalmente molesto el pelinegro

-OK, como tu quieras pero... solo contéstanos una pregunta antes... estas así por que ella te beso y te hizo perder el ligue... o por que te beso y te gusto- Agrego divertido Andrew.

Solo que lo que recibió por respuesta fue un almohadonzazo por parte del moreno, por que fue lo primero que encontró a su paso. Si hubiese tenido un jarrón se lo tiraba sin pensar.

-eso responde mi pregunta... te gusto- confirmo el rubio

Darien solo ignoro el comentario, siguió caminando unos pasos más pero un grito proveniente de abajo lo hizo detener, le había parecido o había escuchado el nombre de su hermana.

Observo a sus amigos, pero al parecer por el rostro sorprendido de ellos no había escucha mal, tardo solo un minuto en reaccionar y dirigirse a la puerta, salio y cuando dio apenas unos pasos vio con gran sorpresa la silueta de su madrastra y su hermanito aparecer. Espero que se acercaran.

-Setsuna- dijo sorprendido

-lo siento Darien... solo déjame recostar a Ryoga y luego te cuento-

-ven... recuéstalo aquí- señalo la puerta de su habitación –el resto de las habitaciones están ocupadas... luego te cuento-

Entro al cuarto recostó al niño, ante la vista sorprendida del resto de los jóvenes y salio seguida de ellos– lo ciento debo bajar... deje sola a Hotaru con una de tus amigas y estoy segura que le esta haciendo algún escándalo

-¿amigas?... yo no... ah no ya se... no son amigas mías son de Amy...-

-mejor voy a ver a Hotaru- y camino nuevamente asía las escaleras

-creo que no tendremos vacaciones- dijo Seiya totalmente decepcionado

-con la pequeña Hotaru entre nosotros... lo dudo mucho- le siguió el rubio

-iré a ver que pasa abajo... ustedes avísenle a mi prima que tenemos reunión en la sala-

-¿y por que nosotros?-

-no que son sus amigas- recrimino Yaten

-Ok esta bien- Seiya camino hasta el cuarto de las chicas mientras el resto bajaba las escaleras

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hotaru... creí haberte dicho que ni una sola palabra más hasta que yo llegara- dijo Setsuna, una ves que llego con el pequeño grupo

-pero madre... – trato de defenderse

-discúlpala- dijo a Serena –es una niña algo atolondrada a veces y es muy celosa de su hermano-

-si ese es el problema, ya le dije que no tiene por que preocuparse... ese sujeto no me agrada en lo más minino... y discúlpeme si la ofendo con esto pero... no soporto a la gente pedante...-

-si... ese es mi hermano- reconoció la pequeña

-además- dijo el aludido acercándose –Hotaru... tu me conoces... sabes que tengo buen gusto-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Serena descargo su ira

-pues que crees...-

-por favor no empiecen- suplico el rubio

-¿de verdad no se llevan?- se sorprendió Hotaru

-Hotaru... deja de meterte en la vida de tu hermano de una vez-

-Pedante, grosero y mal humorado... todos los defectos reunidos en una sola persona...- siguió Serena

-por lo menos los míos son de carácter... por que tus defectos físicos no los mejoras ni con cirugía estética-

-a no... Ahora si veras- Serena intento acercarse para golpear al chico pero Lita la retuvo –suéltame... le daré su merecido a ese sujeto-

-si... definitivamente no se llevan- dijo una divertida Hotaru

-suéltala- dijo Darien a Lita –a ver si se atreve-

- no tientes a tu suerte, riquillo malcriado- decía mientras seguía forcejeando con la castaña

-por favor calmense todos- Setsuna intentaba calmar el ambiente inútilmente

-¿si? Y que va a hacerme- le reto el moreno

Palabras que enfurecieron aun más a Serena, logrando finalmente soltarse. Estiro su puño para golpearlo...

-SERENA- la aludida retrocedió

-te salvo Haruka-

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- Haruka llegaba con el resto de las chicas y Seiya

-lo de siempre- dijo un resignado Taiki

-Michiru...- Hotaru corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada –que gusto que estés aquí-

-hola pequeña- respondió el saludo

Pero Haruka ignoro esa pequeña escena

-muy bien estoy esperando una respuesta-

-ese sujeto que es un grosero... eso pasa- se defendió la rubia con un gran puchero

-y tú eres una atrevida-

Setsuna se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Obviamente esas no serian unas vacaciones tranquilas.

-¿saben que?... mejor me voy a tomar un poco de aire- busco las llaves de su auto y salio de la casa

-bien ahora que estamos todos más tranquilos... que demonios estas haciendo aquí- se dirigió a su hermana

-lo siento Darien... tu padre tuvo que viajar para atender unos asuntos en los EEUU, y nos pidió... nos ordeno que viniéramos aquí... no quería dejarme sola con los niños... es que... la nana esta enferma-

-verdad que tu padre es genial- dijo muy contenta Hotaru

-para ti- mascullo el moreno

-solo... que tendremos que repartirnos mejor en las habitaciones- sugirió Amy

-ese no es problema... ustedes quédense con las tres que tienen, nosotros nos repartimos en dos, y Setsuna y los niños que tomen la que queda. ¿Algún problema?-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no se hablo más del asunto. Cada grupo tomo rumbo distinto y comenzó con sus actividades del día.

Algunos fueron a la playa otros a pasear por el pueblo... a acepción claro de las que aun seguían pintadas.

Finalmente la hora de la cena llego, y ahora que había alguien mayor no tendrían que pelearse por ver quien cocinaba.

Y Setsuna claro, siempre y cuando alguien mirara al pequeño Ryoga de casi cuatro años, pues no tenia ningún problema.

Ya todos estaban sentados a la gran mesa. Era la primera ves desde que habían llegado, que compartían un momento todos juntos, y lo raro era que todo parecía estar de lo más tranquilo. Claro... por que faltaba una persona.

-ya es muy tarde Serena debería de estar aquí- Haruka miraba a cada rato en dirección a la sala, donde se encontraba la puerta principal

-tranquila ya va a venir-

-no es para menos- la defendió Mina, seguro no quiere ver a ese sujeto ni en pinturas... debe estar esperando que todos se vallan a dormir-

-pues es muy irresponsable de su parte, por que para agregarle tiene apagado el celular- Rai también se veía preocupada

-no nos queda de otra que esperar- Amy ya no pudo comer más

Ya era casi media noche, y Serena aun no llegaba. Haruka estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa, y no era para menos, había dejado salir a su prima en ese estado de nervios y se reprochaba a si misma por haberlo hecho.

Y para agregarle más al asunto, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente después de que un par de horas atrás se hubiera desatado tremenda tormenta de verano. Y serena solo había salido con lo que tenia puesto, una pequeña bermuda y una musculosa.

Pero la angustia finalmente termino cuando Serena apareció por la puerta principal

Y claro que los reproches de su prima no se hicieron esperar

-donde demonios te habías metido, me tenías con el alma en un hilo, como se te ocurre hacerme esto... y además todavía no hemos aclarado lo que hiciste esta mañana-

-por favor Haruka... no me ciento muy bien- decía una Serena completamente mojada –solo quiero subir darme un baño e ir a la cama... mañana hablamos ¿si?-

-ve a darte un baño caliente y baja nuevamente- ordeno –de hoy no pasa que hablemos-

Serena obedeció, de verdad no se sentía para nada bien, y de lo que menos tenia ganas en esos momentos era de discutir con su prima.

Mas de media hora más tarde bajo con un camisón algo corto.

-por favor Haruka, di lo que tengas que decir de una ves y hazlo rápido... de verdad no me ciento para nada bien- Se sentó en el sofá de la sala con y recostó su espalda en el respaldo.

-pues te lo tienes merecido... mira que andar afuera con ese clima... si de seguro te ah de estar dando gripe... déjame verte bien- entonces fue cuando Haruka se asusto.

Había tomado el mentón de la chica para levantarle el rostro y verle la cara. Estaba completamente pálida y tenía un rosa muy fuerte en sus mejillas. Pero eso no fue todo, pudo sentir cuando toco su rostro, lo caliente que estaba

-por dios Serena... estas hirviendo- dijo completamente asustada –ve a recostarte a mi habitación, Michiru seguro esta despierta esperándome, yo iré a buscar un termómetro.

Y serena volvió a obedecer sin chistar, realmente quería recostarse.

Se levanto pesadamente y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta la escalera. Cuando finalmente llego, levanto su vista para ver el final de aquellos peldaños.

Extrañamente ahora parecían más largos.

Levanto un pie, y luego el otro y a cada paso que daba un extraño dolor que nunca antes había sentido, comenzaba a molestarle en la ingle del lado izquierdo y a cada paso que daba el dolor se hacia cada vez más agudo.

Por fin había llegado. Camino unos cuantos metros agarrada de las paredes hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta de su prima, toco y espero a que le abrieran.

-¿Serena?... te encuentras bien- Michiru ayudo a la rubia a entrar a la habitación. Se notaba que apenas podía con su alma

-solo quiero dormir... nada más- se recostó en la cama ayudada por la chica de pelo aguamarina

Haruka llego un minuto más tarde con un termómetro y un remedio para bajar la fiebre. Se acerco a la rubia y coloco el termómetro bajo el brezo.

Espero un par de minutos hasta que el PI que salio del aparato le indico que ya estaba, lo tomo y se asusto aun más de lo que estaba.

-40º... por favor Michiru abre la ducha con agua fría –

Pero Serena ya no escucho más nada desde el momento en que apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

-por favor Serena despierta, dime si te duele algo, ¿Qué tienes?-

No obtuvo respuesta

-tráela- le grito Michiru desde el baño

Haruka cargo a su prima y la metió en la bañera con ropa y todo.

Serena apenas se quejo. Estuvieron un rato largo allí, habían conseguido su propósito, bajarle la temperatura al la chica.

-Serena dime que es lo que tienes- pregunto una ves que la acostaron nuevamente

-na... nada solo me duele... aquí- señalo su ingle

Media hora más tarde Haruka tomaba nuevamente la temperatura de la chica, y para su alarma, había subido nuevamente

-41º, ¿que demonios es lo que tiene?... Serena... despierta... – insistió en vano.

-iré a buscar a Darien-

Haruka no protestó, no soportaba a aquel sujeto en lo más mínimo pero no tenia otro remedio, la salud de su prima esta en juego, y por ella era capaz hasta de olvidarse de ese detalle.

Michiru salio de la habitación y Haruka seguía tratando de despertarla cuando volvió a entrar con un Darien reacio a acercarse a aquella chica

-no entiendo por que me despiertas a mi... ¿ya le dieron un baño frió?

-hace más de media hora, y funciono pero solo una rato ahora tiene 41º nuevamente- dijo la que se suponía era su novia

-41º- se sorprendió –esta bien déjenme ver- se acercó al la rubia que estaba completamente sudada y comenzó a examinarla –no les dijo nada, se quejo de algún dolor o algo-

-dijo... que le dolía... aquí- Haruka señalo el lugar

-ya veo...- Darien extendió su mano y presiono un poco aquella zona

Un pequeño gemido de dolor fue lo único que obtuvieron de respuesta

-podría ser el apéndice... será mejor que la llevemos al hospital del pueblo... habrá que hacerle un ultrasonido para confirmar... y si resulta ser cierto habrá que operarla-

-operarla- se asusto Haruka

-no hay tiempo que perder-

Darien envolvió a Serena en una manta y la cargo en sus brazos –Michiru busca las llaves de mi camioneta te espero abajo-

-pero-

-tranquila Haruka... Darien sabe lo que hace-

Michiru que aun no estaba vestida lo hizo a prisa y bajo para salir con Darien y su amiga.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando llegaron al hospital más cercano. Y afortunadamente era una de las clínicas privadas pertenecientes a la familia Chiba.

Darien bajo a la rubia aun inconsciente y la llevo dentro, hablo algo con la recepcionista, que enseguida llamo a una enfermera y acomodaron a Serena en una camilla, en una habitación privada, mientras esperaban que otra trajera el ecógrafo para confirmar el diagnostico de Darien.

-aquí esta- dijo entrando la enfermera, con el técnico que operaba el instrumento.

Darien solo se dedico a observar la pantalla. Y si allí estaba.

Salio de la habitación para reunirse con Michiru y Haruka que esperaban afuera y darles la noticia.

-efectivamente... es el apéndice. Pero no se preocupen, es una cirugía menor no es de cuidado, solo llamaran al cirujano y en dos días estará en la casa.

Una enfermera se acerco al grupo

-quien es familiar de la chica-

-yo- se apresuro a decir Haruka

-llene esta forma, es un pequeño historial medico para que el cirujano este al tanto de la situación- entrego la forma y se retiro

Haruka comenzó a leer, pero no tenía ninguna lapicera a mano para completar. Se acerco a la recepción pidió una y empezó a escribir, hasta que cinco minutos más tarde una nueva enfermera se les acerco preocupada.

-lo lamento... pero... el cirujano del pueblo tuvo un problema familiar y no podrá llegar hasta en la mañana- dijo con notoria preocupación –de... de verdad lo lamento-

-y eso... que quiere decir-

-que no hay nadie para que la opere Haruka... eso quiere decir-

-y... ¿Qué pasa si no la operan?

-el cuadro podría empeorar y transformarse en una peritonitis... eso si es grave – explico Darien

-NO, claro que no... Deben traer a ese cirujano ahora mismo-

-Haruka, no lograras nada gritando... por favor será mejor que te calmes-

-pero no pueden dejar a Serena así-

-yo lo are- les corto un serio Darien –yo are la operación-

-pero... las autoridades de la clínica no lo permitirán- se altero la enfermera

-yo soy la autoridad en esta clínica, yo soy el dueño y me responsabilizo de todo lo que pase- Haruka lo observaba sorprendida, mientras la enfermera salía para ordenar que prepararan el quirófano.

-y tu que me ves... esa niña y yo no nos llevamos... pero tampoco puedo permitir que nada le pase- ignoro la mirada de asombro de Haruka –déjame ver eso- dijo tomando el formulario que la rubia de pelo corto aun tenia en la mano –aun te faltan cosas que responder... bien dime... ¿es alérgica a algún medicamento? –Haruka negó con la cabeza mientras Darien anotaba -¿toma algún médicamente?- volvió a negar –Cirugías anteriores- Haruka y Michiru de miraron –¿y bien?

Tenían que decirlo después de todo cuando estuviera operando a la chica se iba a dar cuenta

-si- dijo una dubitativa Haruka

-¿Cuál?-

- -

-¿Cuál?- volvió a preguntar –por favor tengo que saber si me voy a encontrar con algo

- tuvo... una... cesárea... hace poco más de dos años-

Darien que tenia la vista fija en el papel, la levanto súbitamente sorprendido –una... ¿cesárea?-

Haruka estaba nerviosa. Ahora ese sujeto al que no soportaban ni ella ni su prima, sabía aquel secreto del que solo estaban enteradas ellas dos y Michiru. Por que ni sus padres sabían del asunto

-el... el bebe... nació... sin vida- dijo Michiru con un hilo de vos

Pero la enfermera volvió a aparecer.

-el quirófano ya esta preparado-

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: termine después de tres horas sentada escribiendo y con un frió que me duelen hasta lo huesos, termine.

Comentarios... ninguno solo quiero ir a dormir jaja.


	6. Mi historia

Capitulo 5:

Mi historia:

Le costo mucho abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró completamente desorientada. Miro asía su Izquierda y pudo notar a su costado de la cama una pequeña mesita y un poco más allá un sillón de cuero blanco justo debajo de un gran ventanal.

Era de noche y la tormenta aun no cesaba, pues podía ver los como la habitación en la que se encontraba se iluminaba de ves en cuando con los fuertes relámpagos.

Giro su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver una gran puerta entreabierta, apenas podía ver del otro lado de ella pues apenas había una pequeña luz iluminando un largo pasillo.

¿Dónde estaba, fue entonces que se fijo que casi sobre su cabeza colgaba una bolsa de plástico con un liquido transparente en ella, siguió el camino que recorría un fino tuvo plástico del suero, para llegar justo a su muñeca.

Nuevamente se encontraba en un hospital. No, no era eso, si no una clínica, estaba en una habitación privada.

Nuevamente estaba internada, y se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado ahora.

Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado hasta la habitación de su prima, acostarse con la ayuda de Michiru, y después de eso... todo estaba en blanco.

Giro su cabeza para ver por la ventana mientras se aseguraba a si misma que a ese paso, pasaría la mayor parte de su vida en un hospital, y los recuerdos la abrumaron terriblemente. Sintió deseos de llorar, todo eso le traía malos recuerdos.

¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? Una lágrima salía de su ojo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado esta ves? Aunque estaba segura que nada podía ser peor que la ultima ocasión en que despertó en una cama de hospital.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero no era por los recuerdos dolorosos, tenia mucho frío desde que despertó, y estaba casi segura de que en realidad se despertó por ese motivo.

Su cuerpo tembló, y lo hizo aun más cuando escucho una vos familiar, nada agradable, que se dirigía a ella.

¿En que momento había entrado? ¿Cómo no se percato de ello? No, que cosas estaba pensando, la pregunta era... ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Y con... lo observo de pies a cabezas... por dios que guapo se veía con esa casaca de cirujano... si no estuviera siempre que el entrecejo fruncido... apretó fuertemente sus ojos tratando de borrar el ultimo pensamiento que paso por su mente. Y Tal ves cuando los abriera nuevamente el ya no estaría, era solo su imaginación.

-tienes frío- aseguro él –es producto de la anestesia, pronto se te pasara-

Serena tuvo que abrir sus ojos y comprobar que no se lo había imaginado

-lo se- afirmo ella mientras volteaba nuevamente su vista a la ventana. Extrañamente no había soberbia en sus palabras, sino... un dejo de tristeza. Algo que el medico pudo notar

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y por que vas vestido así?- no había enojo en su vos

Se aclaro la garganta algo incomodo por tener que contestar esa pregunta, el esperaba no estar cuando ella despertara, pero Michiru le suplico que se quedase con ella mientras acompañaba a Haruka hasta la casa para buscar algunas cosas que Serena podía necesitar al despertar. Y no esperaba que lo hiciera tan rápido.

-tuve... que sacarte el apéndice... lo ciento... el cirujano del pueblo tuvo complicaciones y no podía llegar hasta mañana... había que hacerlo rápido-

-no sabía que eras medico- le sonrió –gracias, supongo que te debo mi vida- pero sonreía sinceramente. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de su reacción

-no tienes por que hacerlo, lo hubiese hecho por cualquier persona- dijo mientras miraba el goteo del suero –

Pero esta vez la que se aclaro la vos fue Serena

-Ciento mucho lo de hoy- Darien se giro sorprendido para verle – me refiero a lo de hoy... en la mañana– y las mejillas se tornaron rojas por lo que estaba a punto de decir –me refiero... a lo del beso... Michiru me explico la relación que ustedes tienes... bueno que supuestamente tienen- Serena hizo un gesto gracioso con su cara al mencionar la ultima frase, y Darien tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.

-no debes hablar mucho, será mejor que descanses pasare más tarde a ver como sigues- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso, no podía dejar de pensar en la triste historia de Serena.

Michiru le contó, cuando Haruka no estuvo con ellos, sobre el accidente que tuvo estando ella embarazada de siete meses, accidente en el cual también perdió la vida el padre del bebe, también de la edad de Serena.

Lo ultimo que agrego antes de que Haruka volviera con tres tazas de café, fue que los prejuicios sociales habían provocado la tragedia.

No se imaginaba de qué forma podría haber sido, pero ahora comprendía por que él le había caído tan mal.

Se sintió culpable por haberla tratado de esa forma la primera ves que la vio, la había confundido con una empleada de al casa y cuando supo que en realidad era amiga de su prima, su orgullo no le permitió que se disculpara.

Se recostó en la sala de médicos para tratar de descansar un poco, no tenia planeado regresar a la casa y dejarla sola, se sentía muy culpable.

Serena despertó cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando una enfermera le estaba cambiando el suero ya vació.

-buenos días- saludo la cincuentona –que bueno que ya estés bien, tremendo susto nos diste anoche... si no hubiese sido por... oh no se como se llama pero por lo que supe es dueño de la clínica-

-Darien- le informo –no sabía que era el dueño- ella le sonrió

-has de tener hambre en ¿quieres que te pida el desayuno?... la hora ya paso pero estabas dormida y... Darien no quiso que te despertemos-

-gracias, pero no tengo apetito-

-de todos modos en una hora servirán el almuerzo... –termino lo que estaba haciendo y miro a la paciente –iré a llamar al medico... me pidió que le avise cuando despertaras-

-no hace falta- dijo el entrando –ya estoy aquí-

-bueno, los dejo- le dio una ultima mirada a Serena y salio

-¿nunca te relajas?- pregunto viendo el seño fruncido de su medico –al paso que vas llegaras a los treinta todo arrugado- dijo de forma graciosa

-Michiru y Haruka están esperando afuera para entrar solo vine a ver como van los puntos- quito la blanca sabana que estaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Solo traía puesto la bata de hospital –tranquila... no es la primera ves que hago esto... aunque debo reconocer que si a pasado mucho tiempo... no practico la medicina desde que termine mi residencia- inconscientemente se encontró hablando más de lo que esperaba y su cara se aflojaba más y más a medida que notaba el nerviosismo de Serena. Quito cuidadosamente el vendaje que cubría la zona y observo un poco.

Serena tuvo que ver hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo. Fue en el momento que sintió las manos de Darien sobre su vientre que se dio cuanta de que la cirugía cruzaba en diagonal a la mitad de su pelvis y cortaba la cicatriz anterior.

-creo que cuando se cure casi no se notara- dijo él mientras ponía un nuevo vendaje

-supongo que Haruka ya debe haberte dicho... lo de mi anterior operación... bueno si no lo hizo de todos modos te diste cuenta- El afirmo con su cabeza –puedo pedirte un favor –y antes de que el respondiera siguió hablando –no se lo digas a nadie... no es que avergüence ni nada por el estilo pero... mis tíos no lo saben yo estaba en otro país cuando eso ocurrió y seria muy doloroso para ellos... no el embarazo... estoy segura que ellos me hubiesen apoyado en todo pero... no quiero que se preocupen por mi más de lo que ya lo hacen- dijo cabizbaja

-no te preocupes- dijo con su tan serio como siempre –eres mi paciente y existe un código profesional que me impide hacerlo... y... aunque no fueras mi paciente tampoco lo haría –dijo mirándola o los ojos –supongo que debe ser algo muy doloroso para ti recordar todo eso-

Serena se sorprendió por las últimas palabras que escucho y más aun por que extrañamente el rostro del Darien se había relajado.

Ella sonrió complacida

-ves... cuando te relajas... hasta pareces guapo-

Darien hizo un gesto con los hombros antes de responder

-supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido... sin embargo tu te ves mejor cuando estas enfadada... cuando te recuperes me encargare de ello- termino de poner el vendaje y cubrió a Serena nuevamente.

-ten cuidado- le advirtió con falso enojo –soy muy vengativa-

-oh si lo se- dijo con una mueca que podría llamarse sonrisa –no me lo recuerdes, la chica de ayer en la mañana estaba muy mona-

-Permiso, se puede- Michiru asomo la por la puerta.

-Si, ya termine- La aguamarina entro seguida de su amiga –iré a la casa a descansar un poco y luego regreso haber como sigue todo... –

-Gracia- volvió a decir Serena

Darien le dedico una mueca que podría traducirse en una sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Haruka sentándose a un lado de ella

-eh estado mejor, y eh estado peor-

-nos diste un susto de muerte, primero te desapareces y luego esto, fue una suerte que llegaras a la casa con la fiebre que tenías-

-lo lamento, estaba muy molesta necesitaba estar un poco sola, solo estuve caminando-

-pero ahora ya estas bien, eso es lo importante verdad Haruka- intervino Michiru, ese no era un buen momento para retar a Serena –te trajimos algunas cosas- le mostró un pequeño bolso que tenia en la mano.

-¿y las chicas? ¿Ya les dijeron?-

-aun estaban dormidas, la única que sabe es Amy, que tuve que despertarla para que me dijera donde estaban tus cosas, me dijo que en cuanto estuvieran todos reunidos les avisaría- Michiru dejo el bolo en el pequeño ropero al costado de la cama se sentó en el sillón -¿verdad que Darien es un buen medico?- pregunto sorprendiendo a las chicas por el inesperado cambio de conversación

-si, me sorprendió mucho cuando lo vi en la madrugada aquí-

-no dudo un minuto en entrar al quirófano con tigo cuando le dijeron que el medico de aquí no estaba disponible-

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?- le pregunto Haruka notando el tono malicioso de su amiga

-no pretendo nada, solo... rescatar que el no es una mala persona-

-me eh dado cuenta de ello- dijo Serena. Y Haruka volteo sorprendida a verle –es demasiado serio, pero creo que podré ponerle remedio a eso- dijo con una sonrisa –se lo debo por haberme salvado la vida-

-no quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto- protesto la rubia de pelo corto

-descuida, ya eh comprobado que no como personas-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El miércoles en la mañana Serena ya estaba de regreso en la casa, tal y como había dicho Darien, la recuperación fue perfectamente por lo que no había que demorar un instante más la estadía de la chica en la clínica.

-Que bueno que ya estés de regreso- le animo Hotaru –lamento haberte tratado de esa forma, pero como ya te dije... pensé que eras una de las amiguitas de mi hermano... son todas unas falsas-

Serena le sonrió –no te preocupes-

-aun no comprendo como Darien se animo a practicar la operación... quiero decir... hacia mucho que no practicaba la medicina- Setsuna llego a la sala donde todos ya estaban reunidos por la llegada de Serena, con una fuente cargada de refrescos

-eso es por que no es tan malo como pretende demostrarlo- Serena miro a aludido y le dedico una de su mejores sonrisas.

-pues yo que tu no me confiaría- le amenazo este –recuerda que todavía me debes lo del otro día en la mañana

-ya... no seas tan gruñón... ya te dije que te pondrás viejo más rápido- le saco la lengua-

-yo siempre le digo lo mismo- se le unió Hotaru –has notado su entrecejo... esta todo arrugado-

-si pero... de todos modos... no han notado ha Darien de mejor humor últimamente-

-yo estoy igual que siempre- dijo tan serio como siempre –mejor te metes en tus asuntos Seiya-

-por cierto... hay una fiesta en la casa vecina y nos han invitado... que dicen chicas vamos- Andrew siempre con su tono seductor

Las cuatro amigas se miraron, no estaban seguras de dejar sola a Serena.

-no se preocupen chicas, vallan de todos modos yo estoy muy cansada... seguramente me iré a dormir temprano-

-¿estas segura Serena? Mira que no es problema para nosotras quedarnos con tigo-

-ya les dije Mina no se preocupen por mi

-entonces que dicen chica... ¿vienen con nosotros?-

-pues creo que si Seiya-

-tu que dices Darien, también vienes verdad-

-no- confirmo mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto a Serena. Si junto a Serena

Esto se estaba poniendo raro para todos, ya había sido una gran sorpresa saber que Darien había sido quien atendió a la rubia, y sobre todo saber lo atento que se había portado con ella. Solo había regresado una ves a la casa para darse una ducha y descansar un poco, y luego de eso no se despego del lado de Serena ni un segundo más. Desde la mañana en que había llegado la chica, él mismo se había encargado de ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara.

Y ahora lo de la fiesta, definitivamente algo había pasado para que Darien se portara de esa forma, sus amigos y su prima sabían a la perfección que el no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy atenta con los demás, siempre fue demasiado osco, aunque en cierta forma seguía siéndolo, siempre con sus monosílabos, y su cara de serio.

Salio después de dar su ultima palabra y regreso una hora más tarde con una gran bolsa. La dejo en la sala y se unió nuevamente al grupo de chicos.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando las chicas y los chicos se decidieron irse a preparar, un tremendo revuelo, toda una casa llena de jóvenes en una edad de locura, la pobre Setsuna deseo haberse quedado en su casa en la gran ciudad, con sus dos hijos.

Serena miraba como todos iban y venían en todas las direcciones, aunque las que más alteradas estaban, eran sus amigas.

-siempre son así- pregunto el moreno de ojos como el mar sentado enfrente de donde Serena estaba recostada en la sala.

-no, a veces son peores... miro con recelo la tele frente a ellos –cambia el canal eso es terrible, como puedes ver algo tan sangriento-

-bueno creo que ya estamos, estas segura que no quieres que nos quedemos Serena, Haruka dijo que no vendría hasta tarde, estarás sola- hablo Lita

-no te preocupes, Setsuna salio con los niños al parque de diversiones, de seguro no tarda en venir, y conociendo a Haruka de seguro a de estar buscando algún lugar donde pueda descargar tensiones, ya sabes- movió sus dos manos frente a ella como si estuviera frente a un volante de automóvil –además no estará sola, Darien estará también-

-por eso preguntamos- Mina miro de reojo al moreno

-vallan tranquilas yo estaré bien-

-bueno entonces, nos vemos mañana- saludaron los chicos.

Cinco minutos más tarde lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran las voces del televisor

-¿Qué no dan nada bueno?- pregunto la rubia molesta.

Darien se levanto y tomo la bolsa que había traído hacia ya un rato, la vació sobre la mesa que estaba junto a los sillones.

-escoge lo que quieras-

-¿rentaste películas?- Serena lo miro incrédula –

-no tenia ganas de salir- dijo casi en un gruñido

- por que siempre tienes que ser tan serio, me pregunto como es que haces para tener tantas mujeres tras de ti-

Darien ignoro la pregunta –que quieres ver-

-¿que hay?- dijo acomodándose un poco en el sillón donde estaba recostada

-¿terror, ciencia ficción, o comedia?-

-ciencia ficción o comedia. Odio las películas de terror-

-entonces que sea de terror- dijo malicioso

-no, por favor-

-¿el ojo o la llamada, ¿que prefieres?-

-ninguna de las dos- dijo cruzándose de brazos y con un puchero

-está bien, escoge la que más te guste, yo mientras ira a preparar café-

-yo quiero helado-

Darien salió rumbo a la cocina, regreso unos minutos más tarde con una taza de café para él y el helado para Serena

-aquí esta- se acerco hasta la rubia y le entrego una compotera- ¿ya elegiste?

-La familia de mi novia, ¿Qué te parece?-

-está bien-

Serena se quedo mirando como Darien ponía la película, ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas le agradaba su compañía, él no decía mucho, pero de todos modos era agradable estar con él. Era extraño el comportamiento que ahora demostraba, en un principio ella hubiese asegurado que serian enemigos de por vida, y sin embargo ahora, el parecía cuidarla demasiado. Incluso más que su prima.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo al chico –por que... repentinamente te preocupas tanto por mi-

Darien se acababa de sentar luego de ir a apagar las luces de la sala.

-no lo se...-

-Haruka... te contó algo de mi historia... ¿verdad?-

-Michiru-

-ya veo...- rodeo la compotera que tenía con sus manos y perdió la mirada en ella durante unos segundos -no tienes que sentir lastima por mi-

-no es eso- dijo tan osco como siempre

-entonces... ¿por que?-

-tal ves... por que eres más indefensa de lo que pareces-

-eh aprendido a defenderme bastante... después de aquel incidente... ya no soy una niña indefensa-

-para mi lo eres-

-es gracioso- despego la vista del objeto para mirar directamente a los ojos del chico que tenia enfrente –no pareces tan protector con tus hermanos, y justo a mi que hace unos días nos habíamos declarado la guerra-

-Hotaru, sabe defenderse muy bien, como ya abras notado, no es una niña ingenua, y además... ella no es mi hermana, es hija de Setsuna con su anterior esposo-

-oh ya veo, lo ciento si te incomode-

-no para nada- hubo unos instantes de silencio –yo... ciento mucho haberte tratado como lo hice cuando te conocí-

-esta bien... no eres el primero que me dice algo parecido... en la universidad más de una a experimentado mis venganzas-

Darien se levanto para sentarse en el suelo junto a Serena

-siempre... fuiste así-

-no... a decir verdad... era todo lo opuesto... como tú dices... era una niña ingenua... pero... todo cambio después de lo que ocurrió en Hong Kong-

-que... que fue lo que... paso-

Serena suspiro, era una historia triste, que había tratado de olvidar. No estaba segura de querer contar todo aquello, pero lo necesitaba. Nunca había hablado con nadie de lo que paso allí. Ni siquiera Haruka, su prima, sabía exactamente como ocurrieron las cosas

-te contare mi historia... yo tenía 16 años cuando conocí a Brian, éramos dos adolescentes y nos enamoramos locamente, cuando cumplimos un año de novios, el me preparo una cena inolvidable... aun lo recuerdo... –una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios – esa misma noche... tuvimos nuestra primera ves... y la ultima... fue muy tierno... pero... a la ves, fue desastrosa... tu me entiendes... los dos éramos inexpertos... decidimos que aun éramos muy chicos y que lo mejor seria esperar un poco más para volver a intentarlo... – se ruborizo- solo que-

-te quedaste embarazada-

Serena asistió

-el iba a la misma preparatoria que yo... cuando nos enteramos, estábamos en un intercambio estudiantil en Hong Kong... y ya estaba embarazada de tres meses. Cuando su hermana se entero, fue a buscarnos, estaba como histérica y lo obligo a volver a Japón. No supe más nada de el hasta cuatro meses después. Él apareció en la casa donde me estaba quedando dijo que su hermana no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, pero que él me amaba y que no permitiría que nos separen, tenia todo planeado. Había comprado boletos de avión para viajar a los EEUU. Pero... de alguna forma ella se entero y regreso a buscarlo. Y antes de que ella nos encontrara subimos a un auto que él mismo había rentado, no se como, aun no lo comprendo. Pero después de andar un rato... lo ultimo que vi fue una luz frente a nosotros... luego de eso... nada- Las lagrimas caían sin que ella las pudiera contener, Darien ya estaba sentada junto a ella abrazándola –cuando desperté, dos semanas más tarde estaba Haruka con migo, ella fue la que me dijo que Brian había muerto en el accidente y que producto del golpe, a mi tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea de urgencia, pero aun así, el bebe tampoco lo logro-

-yo... lo ciento mucho- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza

-ni siquiera pude verlo... esa maldita bruja... se encargo de todo antes de que Haruka llegara... como era la única responsable del bebe, aun que sea por parte de padre... firmo el acta de defunción se encargo de enterrarlo... y de que nunca supiera nada de él... lo único que dejo dicho al medico... fue que... no permitiría que el nombre de su familia se viera mezclado con el de una empleada domestica-

-ahora... entiendo por que me odiaste tanto desde el primer momento... lo ciento... de verdad... yo... no quería traerte recuerdos dolorosos-

-es la primera ves que lo hablo con alguien... nunca me permití llorar, debía ser fuerte, para no alertar a mis tíos-

-¿ellos no saben nada?-

Serena negó con su cabeza –solo que tuve un accidente y las chicas tampoco, solo lo saben algunos compañeros de la preparatoria que estaban con nosotros allá-

-creo... que es bueno que superes todo eso, algún día encontraras a alguien más con quien compartir tu vida... y podrás formar una familia-

Serena apretó su puño, ya hacia un rato que Darien le había sacado la compotera de las manos y le había dejado en el mesa –eso nunca- se hundió más en el pecho del chico –tampoco... podré... tener una familia propia... por culpa del accidente... yo... nunca podré tener más hijos-

Darien la apretó más fuerte contra él cuando sintió los sollozos de la rubia. Definitivamente, eso era demasiado para él. Ella... había sufrido mucho... y él lo único que hizo fue traerle recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

Se sentía impotente, e inesperadamente, los deseos de protegerla lo invadieron de inmediato. La vio desprotegida, insegura, con él se demostró tal cual era de verdad. Nada de la orgullosa y arrogante que fue la primera ves que se vieron, no todo lo contrario.

Ahí estaba ella ahora, desahogando su dolor, Dios sabe cuento tiempo aguanto, pero se deshizo con él, le confeso a él su más profundo dolor. Y eso lo desarmo aun más

Como por día ser... que tan solo en un par de días esa niña lo haya hecho ver el mundo en el que vivía, con los ojos de la verdad.

Todo por que era una empleada domestica.

Se preguntaba si nunca se hubiese enterado de toda esa historia, que seria de el. Seguramente, seria como esa... no podía decir como la calificaba.

Serena tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero extrañamente se sentía reconfortada el los brazos del chico. Estuvieron un rato más así hasta que la puerta se abrió. Setsuna había llegado con Ryoga dormido en sus brazos, por lo que paso directamente a las habitaciones. Mientras que Hotaru fue a encender las luces.

Para cuando pudo ver algo, Darien ya estaba de pie junto a Serena.

-que esta pasando aquí- dijo mirando a los chicos. Serena aun se estaba secando las lagrimas de su cara –a ahora que le has hecho- grito la niña

Darien la miro incrédula. Por primera ves lo estaban acusando de algo que el no había hecho

-no me hizo nada, solo... estaba recordando algo doloroso, no te preocupes-

-estas segura- pregunto no muy convencida

-claro- sonrió Serena –pero creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir, estoy muy cansada-

Hotaru giro para ver un poco el lugar, vio unas cuantas películas sobre la mesita y se emociono.

-Películas de terror, que emoción, vamos Serena tenemos que verlas-

-no... No me gustan... las películas de terror- dijo nerviosa

-vamos, no te harán nada... además Darien esta aquí para cuidarnos ¿verdad hermanito?-

Darien se encogió de hombros. La niña ya había sacado la película que estaba puesta y estaba colocando unas nuevas, mientras que Serena miraba nerviosa la pantalla.

No le quedo otro remedio más que aceptar, la niña se veía muy emocionada.

Serena se acomodo un poco más en el sillón y mientras lo estaba haciendo Darien se sentó junto a ella, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros la hizo apoyo contra su pecho y le sonrió.

-me quedare con tigo-

Como explicar todas las sensaciones que esa acción provoco en ella.

Ahí estaban, cuando el fin de semana había comenzado, se conocieron y se juraron la guerra mutuamente, y ahora, el la estaba cuidando y ella le había confesado su más profundo dolor. Él siempre tan serio nunca un gesto de agrado con nadie y ahora le estaba sonriendo. Sabia que él no era una persona que demostrara su sentimientos, pero ahora... que era todo eso que estaba pasando.

Ella... se sentía segura en esos brazos, y no los rechazo, si que se acurruco más en ellos.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo.

Verdad que la historia dio un giro inesperado, no era lo que tenia planeado, pero es lo que salio, supongo que es parte de cómo yo me estoy sintiendo en estos días.

No estoy pasando por muy buenos momentos personales y la verdad que estoy un poco depre. Ni siquiera me eh sentado a leer nada. Espero pronto poder hacerlo.

Y para las que siguen mi "otra historia", pues les aviso que ya tengo adelantado bastante, ya tengo al más de lo que hice en este capi. Y es solo la mitad o menos. Tratare de terminar para la semana que viene, pero no prometo nada. Pondré todo mi empeño.

Agradecimientos:

TaNiTaLoVe, mer1, Sailor fan, Elizabeth-236, marinlucero chiba, FANFICNETICA, night, TSUNADE, Lorena, Moon-Chiba, Daniela, CINTHY

Gracias por sus buenos comentarios.

Muchos saludos y cuídense.

Silene-luna


	7. Nuevo Hogar

Capitulo 6:

Nuevo hogar

Acababa de abrir los ojos, reconocía la habitación, como la que compartía con Amy en la casa de playa, pero no recordó haber llegado allí. ¿Es que acaso se había quedado dormida en la sala? Bueno era una posibilidad considerando que estaban viendo una película de terror por pedido de Hotaru.

En cuanto ella había dicho que se iba a descansar, la hermanastra de Darien había insistido para que se quedaran a ver una película con ella, y Serena no pudo negarse así como tampoco a que pusiera una del género de terror.

Pero ciertamente no había visto casi nada de la película, pues paso la mayor parte del tiempo tapándose los ojos, y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Darien.

Seguramente, después de tanto cerrar los ojos, en algún momento no los volvió a abrir y se quedo dormida. Y seguramente también había sido Darien quien la recostó en su cama.

Sonrió al recordar el rostro del moreno de ojos como el mar, era increíble que estuviera pasando todo eso. Ahora él conocía su más doloroso secreto, y lo más extraño, le agradaba que fuera él y no otro.

¡El siempre tan serio Darien Chiba!, como había escuchado un par de veces decirle de Andrew, ahora hasta sonreía para ella, y esa mini sonrisa la cautivaba.

Trato de acomodarse en su cama cuando, alguien toco a la puerta

-adelante… oh pero si es mi héroe personal- dijo sonriente cuando vio la cabeza de Darien asomarse por la puerta

-deja de decir esas estupideces- gruño como siempre, pero trato de ocultar una sonrisa, que Serena detecto de inmediato

-vamos, puedes sonreír… no vas a morirte por ello-

-no… voy a morir por tener que aguantarte tanto tiempo- dijo cuando se acerco a la cama de la chica y se sentó a su lado

Serena se incorporo, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-si eso fuera cierto, no estarías aquí, vamos… no seas gruñón… admite que te agrada mi compañía-

- -

-tomare tu silencio como un si- dijo con picardía

-deja de hablar tanto y déjame ver como van esos puntos- dijo mientras sacaba la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia

Nuevamente la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, solo que esta ves era en la casa, y la verdad era que la pobre de Serena aun no se acostumbraba a su medico personal, y sus fuertes manos sobre su vientre, la hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-ya te dije que no tienes que estar tan tensa… eh hecho esto cientos de veces-

-¿Por que te la pasas retándome todo el tiempo?- se quejo la chica olvidando su anterior tensión

-ya te lo dije- afirmo sin mirarla, aun seguía en su trabajo y estaba colocando un nuevo vendaje sobre los puntos de la chica –me gusta hacerte enfadar, te ves mas linda-

-¿si?- levanto las cejas -yo también creí haberte dicho que soy terrible si me tienes como enemiga y no me gusta que me reten todo el tiempo- dijo y se cruzo de brazos, como un puchero en sus labios

Y esta ves Darien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, que ilumino todo su rostro, y por la cual serena sintió derretirse.

-¿ves?, ¿no te sientes mejor cuando te ríes?... auch, ten cuidado- se quejo cuando sintió una ligera presión en donde tenia sus puntos

-eso es por hacerme reír, no va con mi naturaleza- dijo mientras hacia una meca para el costado con sus labios levemente fruncidos

-¿a si? Y… ¿Cuál es tu naturaleza?... gruñón, uranio, y para colmo mujeriego… además de soberbio, eh irritablemente… atractivo…- termino de decir con vos sugerente

Darien termino de hacer su trabajo, y cubrió a Serena con la sabana blanca de seda, miro a la chica esperando que terminara su frase, sabia lo que venia

-para, niñas tontas eh ingenuas… ¿me equivoco?-

-pues en lo de niñas tontas eh ingenuas… si- dijo mientras permanecía sentado junto a ella –no soy de los hombres que le gusten las niñas sin experiencia, voy directo al punto, sin preámbulos, y no me gustaría tener que tomarme el tiempo de enseñar… no soy maestro de nadie- finalizo con arrogancia

-oh, bueno… eso quiere decir que estoy salvada… nunca seré una de tus conquistas- rió la rubia

-hummm, ¿quien sabe? La gente puede cambiar- dijo de una forma tan seria que Serena tuvo que pasar saliva, y se quedó viéndole a los ojos, por unos segundos.

Final mente Darien reacciono

-oh vamos… solo era una broma… o… ¿es que acaso te resulta difícil que pueda cambiar?-

-de hecho, yo me propuse que cambiaria tu vida, ya veras cuando te quieras dar cuanta estarás sonriendo todo el tiempo-

Cuan cierto había sido eso de que ella cambiaria su vida, en cierta forma claro, pero la verdad, es que él no había podido dormir en toda la noche después de lo que ella le contara. ¡Como demonios la gente de su mundo podía llegar a ser tan cruel! ¡¿es que acaso tanto importaban las apariencias!? Si apenas era unos niños cuando todo eso pasó.

El inmenso calvario por el que debe haber pasado esa chica tan frágil lo torturaba hasta la locura, ¡aun que nunca lo demostraría!, en tan solo tres días los pensamientos asía ella lo estaban torturando. ¡Por Dios si hasta había rechazado la fiesta de la noche anterior! ¡Y sin siquiera pensarlo!

¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

No quería separarse de ella ni un minuto, claro que la excusa era que ella necesitaba alguien al lado que la cuidara y que supiera lo que hacía, nada más que por eso lo hacía pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella no lo necesitara más?

Bien… seguramente seguiría con su vida… pero claro que sin perder el contacto con Serena. Por que aunque ¡Jamás! Se lo dijera a nadie, le agradaba su compañía. La observo mientras se inclinaba asía la mesa de noche y buscaba en el pequeño cajón, saco su móvil, al parecer había estado sonando, y él muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta.

La vio como se levanto lentamente de la cama, a ton solo cuatro días de que él la hubiera operado, lo más seguro era que los puntos le tiraran un poco, era lago incomodo, pero al menos no dolía.

Se había acercado al ventanal que dada al jardín, que se encontraba al lado derecho de la casa, seguramente nunca se había acercado antes por que vio su cara de sorpresa, tal ves al divisar la enorme piscina que allí se encontraba.

Pero nuevamente, ella había puesto toda su atención en la llamada telefónica, parecía ser algo que la sorprendió, y la había alegrado por una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, una sonrisa que podía derretir hasta el corazón más frío como el suyo. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció unos minutos después.

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue un "vero como hago… pero estaré allí antes de que del cierre del banco… estaré ahí para efectuar el pago" y colgó la comunicación

-¿A dónde se supone que iras?- interrogo con las cejas arqueadas –no estas en condiciones de salir a ningún lado-

-si, lo se- dijo ella mientras se acercaba al guardarropa, obviamente eso no le importaba –pero debo ir ahora mismo a la ciudad o perderé el departamento, que tenia en vista-

-no puedes ir a la ciudad, no ahora, ¿es que acaso no puedes esperar?-

-no, el propietario necesita el dinero urgentemente y aunque mi propuesta fue la mas jugosa económicamente, realmente no puede esperar… tengo que estar hoy antes de las seis de la tarde o se lo venderá a otra persona-

-ya conseguidas otro departamento- argumento mientras quitaba las prendas que Serena ya había tomado y trataba de regresarlas nuevamente a su lugar, pero esta se las quito nuevamente

-no como ese, esta ubicado frente a la bahía de Tokio y tiene una vista excepcional, es lo que eh estado buscando desde que decidí irme a vivir por mi cuenta, no, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad- y se metió a baño para cambiarse

-¿Y como pretendes llegar hasta allí?, en tu estado no puedes conducir- le hablo del otro lado de la puerta

-ya me las arreglare- escucho eso, y unos cuantos ruidos más luego… nada. Un minuto más, en donde siguió con su oído pegado a la puerta, un estrepitoso ruido, y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de la rubia

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con el seño levemente fruncido y con un tono de vos que no denotase que se había preocupado demasiado.

Serena salio un segundo después y Darien casi cae sobre ella cuando abrió la puerta

-¿que hacías pegado a la puerta?-

-solo trataba de escuchar, para ver si te matabas en el intento de vestirte- gruño

Serena sonrío, en el poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, sabía interpretar lo que eso significaba, "estaba preocupado", aun que no lo iba a decir aun que su vida dependiera de eso.

Ya se encargaría ella de hacerle ver que demostrar los sentimientos no era tan malo como él pensaba. Aun que claro, siempre que uno sepa quien era la persona que uno tenía enfrente.

-hice un movimiento brusco y me dolió un poco, pero no es nada… -tomo su bolso –debo irme… veré si alguna de las chicas me puede alcanzar-

-salieron todas bien temprano… están el balneario publico, pero esta Haruka…-

-¡no!- grito y luego de eso se ruborizo al ver que había sorprendido al chico con su actitud –es que… si le digo para que tengo que ir… no me llevara… no ve con buenos ojos que yo quiera irme a vivir sola-

-es demasiado protectora con tigo- aseguro.

Y es que tenia motivos para hacerlo, la noche anterior en que se habían quedado viendo la película con Hotaru, no se habían dado cuenta cuan cansados estaban. Pero los vencía el sueño, incluida a la niña y se quedaron los tres dormidos en los sillones de la sala. Seguramente no había sido mucho tiempo, por que cuando el leve llamado de Michiru lo despertó, la película que habían puesto aun no terminaba.

Ciertamente había sido una situación incomoda para él, aun que claro, nunca lo demostró.

Cuando hubo conseguido levantarse sin despertar a Serena, que estaba dormida sobre su pecho, se encontró con la mirada asesina de Haruka, que si no hubiese sido por que Serena dormía, le abría gritado mil y una barbaridades, pero simplemente se limito a advertirlo

"Serena no será una de tus conquista, yo me encargare de eso"

Michiru la había detenido antes de que se acercara más, y la hizo girar su vista hasta donde dormía su pequeña, ya pre-adolescente, hermanastra. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia segada por la ira de haber llegado y encontrado a la rubia, bien acurrucada en sus brazos.

¿Qué tenia aquello de malo?

No le importo averiguar la respuesta, se limito a ignorar a la amiga de su supuesta novia, y tomo a Serena en sus brazos, ante la atónita mirada de Haruka y la divertida mirada de Michiru, y la llevo a acostarse

Por supuesto que Haruka no se quedo solo viendo, lo había seguido hasta la habitación de Serena y analizaba cada paso que él daba.

Cuando recostó a Serena salio de la habitación, observo a Haruka directamente a los ojos, queriéndole advertir que le valía nada lo que ella le dijera y salio de allí.

Y no es que quisiera a Serena como una de sus conquista pero ¡rayos que le divertía molestar a Haruka! Y había encontrado en su nueva paciente un gran motivo para hacerlo. Aun que tampoco paso desapercibido para él los cuidados enfermizos que la corredora de autos tenia para la que supuestamente era su empleada domestica.

-si, y ese es uno de los motivos por los que quiero irme de su casa, la quiero mucho y es cómplice de mis locuras, pero a veces asfixia, además ya no quiero seguir siendo una carga para mis tíos-

-¿vives con ellos en casa de Haruka?-

-cuando mis padres murieron ellos se hicieron cargo de mí y me adoptaron como a una hija-

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin que nadie se anunciara

-Haruka-

La aludida observo a Serena, pero inmediatamente centro su atención en hombre allí presente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a recoger a Serena, es que tengo que llevarla a la ciudad- dijo y Serena lo observo sorprendida y con cierto miedo en la mirada.

¿Es que acaso iba a decirle a que iba ella? Su sueño de comprar aquel departamento se vio esfumado en solo un segundo. Cuando Haruka supiera a que iba, la retendría a toda costa en esa casa.

-la llevare a hacerse algunos estudios, quiero cerciorarme de que todo este bien, y no confió demasiado en esta clínica- dijo refiriéndose al lugar donde había operado a Serena –ah estado un poco descuidada-

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría

-yo puedo llevarla- argumento la prima de la chica

-si yo lo ago será todo más rápido, estaremos aquí antes de la cena-

-es verdad Haruka, ya quiero terminar con todo esto de una buena ves, no te preocupes estaré bien-

Haruka no dijo nada salio de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

¿Cómo era que últimamente Serena se había acercado tanto a ese sujeto? Si bien era cierto que el había estado comportándose más amable con ella, de todos modos no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos, a pesar de que él mismo halla sido quien le salvo la vida, y aunque estuviera infinitamente agradecida por eso, no dejaba de alterarle saber que el sujeto era todo un Don Juan. Tenía miedo de que esa pequeña amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos, luego resultara en algo más, y Serena seguramente, saldría lastimada sentimentalmente.

Su prima ya había soportado bastante, después de lo de Brian.

Ella no había intervenido para nada en esa relación años atrás, y era por eso que se culpaba por todo lo que pasó. Si hubiera investigado un poco, solo un poco más a fondo al sujeto, se habría dado cuanta de quien era la familia de él.

Brian había resultado muy buena persona, de sentimientos verdaderos, sobre todo para con su prima, pero él era muy joven para poder enfrentarse solo a la horrorosa hermanastra que tenia. Ella la había conocido en alguna ocasión mucho antes de que todo eso sucediera, y sabía que no era alguien de fiar, falsa, estirada, y siempre rodeada de gente de la misma calaña que ella.

Con solo saber eso podría haber puesto de sobre aviso a Serena, pero no… no se molesto en averiguar. Era por eso que se culpaba, y era por eso que ahora era tan sobre protectora con ella.

Pero Serena no sabía nada de eso, no sabía que su prima se culpaba por todo lo que paso. Y era por eso que tampoco la comprendía.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos ahora antes de que ese fenómeno se arrepienta y decida acompañarnos-

Serena lo observo incrédula. ¿Es que acaso era cierto que él la iba a llevar.

Sonrió divertida a darse cuanta que el apelativo de fenómeno era para Haruka.

Ella también le llamaba así cuando quería molestarla

-claro- dijo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normalmente su amiga no era de tomar confianza tan rápido con la gente, ¡mucho menos con alguien que supuestamente le caía tan mal!

Recordaba como es que habían comenzado a charlar en los pasillos de la universidad un par de meses después de que empezaran su primer año. Había sido por que ella y Serena habían sido testigos de las burlas de las porristas contra Amy. Ambas se habían enojado tanto que intervinieron y la chica de mini pollerita termino sentada en un tremendo charco de barro, en medio del campo de fútbol y frente a toda la universidad.

Después de eso Serena había sido el centro de ataque de las mini polleras, por que como les decía Serena, era lo único por lo que se las podía reconocer, ya que no tenían ni un poco de cerebro.

Ella junto con Amy, Lita y Mina, eran amigas desde la primaria, las cuatro siempre inseparables, y por lo mismo decidieron estudiar en la misma universidad, y aun que en distintas carreras, hacían lo posible por coincidir en algunas materias comunes para todas.

Fueron testigo de algunas pequeñas revanchas de Serena cada vez que la molestaban, y cómplices de encubrimiento.

En un principio Serena no había querido hacer ningún tipo de amistad con ellas… bueno con nadie, con los que se llevaba un poco era con algún grupo de chicos… un lindo grupo de chicos, del equipo de fútbol… y era por eso que se estaba ganando la envidia de polleritas

Pero luego de un tiempo de encuentros casuales, charlas, exámenes y "enemigas" comunes, terminaron siendo las mejores amigas.

¿Cómo diablos si a ellas les había costado tanto entablar una amistad, con él, de un día para el otro ya era inseparables?

-¿en que piensas?- Rai volteo sorprendida, se había concentrado demasiado en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que no estaba sola

-solo en la relación de Serena y tú primo-

-si es verdad- agrego pensativa Amy -es una buena persona, pero nunca lo había visto tan… "atento" con alguien-

-bueno su amiga es algo especial, también-

-¿por que lo dices Seiya?- Lita se acomodo un poco mejor en su reposeerá

-es demasiado… sensible, y no tiene pelos en la lengua… me agrada- dijo divertido. Y era la verdad. Nunca había visto a nadie responder de esa manera a si amigo Darien, y la forma en que lograba exasperarlo… ¡era genial! Darien había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Suspiro pesadumbroso. Todo eso había acabado ahora que las cosas empezaban a cambiar entre ello. Al menos era lo que el pensaba.

-Serena tiene sus motivos para ser así- Mina desvió su vista asía el joven Yaten que estaba sentado a un par de metros de donde estaban todos reunidos alejados de todos–¿tu hermano es siempre tan sociable?-

-¿te refieres a Yaten?... si es algo antipático… en cierta forma es parecido a Darien, no le hagan caso, cuando entre un poco más en confianza se le pasara-

Amy saco un libro, le encantaba leer en la playa

-y tu ¿Qué estas estudiando?- pregunto Andrew a la peli azul.

-lo dices por esto- levanto un poco el libro- oh, no es solo un poco de historia de la medicina- Dijo la chica y él rubio arqueo las cejas incrédulo. El libro parecía tener al menos más de dos mil páginas.

-¿estudias medicina?- le interrogo Taiki

-si, este año termino mi residencia y me recibo-

-que interesante aunque siguiendo a la familia- y rió -… y… ustedes… -señalo al resto de las chicas

-Mina, esta estudiando teatro, es muy buena, Lita gastronomía, siempre ah soñado con ser una gran chef, pero al paso que va no esta muy lejos de serlo- la aludida se sonrojo –y yo estoy estudiando psicología, todas nos recibimos este año… ¿y ustedes?-

-Taiki, como tu Amy, siguió la empresa familiar, es abogado hace tres años y trabaja en el buffet de su familia. Yaten también es abogado, pero trabaja en otro estudio el se dedica a lo penal y Seiya… es la oveja negra de la familia-

-hey- se defendió el aludido, y Andrew recibió un coscorrón –no es tan malo que me dedique al canto-

-¿Al canto?- pregunto, una incrédula Mina –no has de ser muy famoso, nunca hemos escuchado nada de ti-

-no, me ah costado mucho llegar a las grandes ligas, pero ya pronto tendrán noticias mías, serán amigas del famoso Seiya Kou, ¿no les parece fantástico?

-ya, bájate de esa nube de una buena ves- hablo por fin Yaten –

-tu de envidioso-

-y tu Andrew, ya te recibiste de algo- pregunto Lita, para desviar la atención de los dos hermanos que comenzaban a pelear, por que a pesar de ser solo unos días los que compartieran con esos chicos, las peleas entre Seiya y Yante era moneda corriente.

-comercio exterior, pero me dedico a los negocios familiares, no eh tenido oportunidad de ejercer mi carrera-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡es el colmo con Serena!- Dijo Haruka sentándose bruscamente en su cama.

Michiru la observo divertida

-no es ara tanto, solo están entablando una amistad, además Serena será buena compañía para Darien-

-puede ser- se quejo –pero él no es buena compañía para ella-

-Darien no suele ser tan atento, no te preocupes, no ve a Serena todavía con ojos de hombre, solo se siente algo culpable por todo lo que pasó-

-todavía. Es por eso queme gusta esa amistad-

-Haruka, nunca podrás protegerla de todo, creo que ya es hora de que dejes que Serena empiece a hacer su vida-

-¡es el colmo con tigo también!, no puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que paso. Por ser tan descuidada con ella hace años pasó todo aquello-

-pero no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco de ella, las cosas pasan por algún motivo, y Serena encontrara el rumbo de su vida-

-pero no al lado de ese sujeto-

-eso no lo puede decidir tú, será con Darien o con otro, pero es ella quien debe decidir, después de todo lo que le sucedió, será más precavida, Serena ya no es una niña ingenua-

-pues que sea con otro, no con ese Don Juan-

-eres un caso perdido-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de un largo viaje, Darien había llevado a Serena hasta un banco en el centro de la ciudad, y allí se encontraron con el abogado y asesor financiero de la chica. Luego se dirigieron a la inmobiliaria y gustosos, ambas partes, serraron el trato.

Serena había insistido en que Darien fuera el primero en conocer su nuevo hogar, después de todo si no hubiese sido por él seguramente no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Y el señor Amanomiya los había acompañado.

Darien se había sorprendido un poco, claro que sin demostrarlo, pues la nueva adquisición de su paciente, se encontraba ubicado en una de las zonas residenciales más costosas de la Bahía de Tokio. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, comprendió por que Serena se había embelezado tanto con el inmueble.

La vista del mar era excepcional, y a pesar del ruido del tráfico, se podía escuchar el sonido del mar, al romper olas en la orilla.

Y ni que hablar del lugar, un living espacioso, con un largo bar que del otro lado conducía a la cocina. Las dos habitaciones también era por demás espaciosas, sobre todo la alcoba principal, y ni que hablar del baño, lujoso decorado con cerámicas en color blanco con guardas negras.

¡Increíble! Pensó. Definitivamente esa chica si que tenia buen gusto.

-¿y? ¿Que piensas?- pregunto Serena con ojos iluminados una ves que terminaron de recorrer el lugar

-mmm, creo que esta bien pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?… sin que te ofendas claro-

-claro- afirmo algo sorprendida mientras salían de la espaciosa cocina

-bueno… ¿como pagaras todo esto?… quiero decir… es una de las zonas residenciales más caras y…

-oh, no te preocupes por eso… mis padres me dejaron al morir una… "pequeña" herencia- dijo Serena y omitió el detalle de que la "pequeña" herencia incluía, el 25 de las acciones de Inc Com,(el otro 25 era de su tio y el resto entre varios accionistas) una empresa dedicada a la informática cotizada en millones de dólares, 30 de acciones en empresas Tenou (otro 30 de su tio también), una cantidad de inmuebles distribuidos por todo Japón eh incluso un par en los estados Unidos que se dedicaban a la exportación de ganado, una de las exportadoras más importantes en el país norteamericano, eh incontable cantidad de acciones de empresas importantes cotizadas muy bien en bolsa. –Además cuando termine mi carrera, tendré mucho trabajo con el viejo Tenou- agrego refiriéndose a su tío. Así era como ella llamaba al viejo cascarrabias –al paso que va Haruka nunca se ara cargo de los negocios familiares, creo que me tocara responsabilizarme de todo-

-bien- los interrumpió el abogado- creo que eso era todo por hoy… a no… Serena ¿podemos hablar un momento… a solas?- Tenia que darle cierta información y según tenia entendido nadie estaba enterado del otro trabajo del que se estaba encargando –es acerca de aquello que me pediste- agrego para que Serena entendiera-

El semblante alegre de la chica cambio completamente por uno de mayor seriedad. Y Darien lo noto inmediatamente

-Esta bien- dijo ella –puedes hablar con toda confianza-

-pero… es… acerca-

-del lugar donde se encuentra mi bebe, lo se, ¿dime encontraste algún dato?-

El señor Amanomiya comenzó a hablar algo nervioso, Serena le había contado más o menos como iba la cosa con eso del bebe, y notaba cada vez que hablaba con ella del tema, los ojos tristes lleno de dolor de la que consideraba como una hija.

-bueno… no hemos dado con el paradero de la hermana de Brian –y dijo hemos, por que habían tenido que contratar un detective, el caso de Serena se desarrollo en el exterior y eso implicaba viajar demasiado, y con todo el trabajo que tenia en su estudio eso le resultaba demasiado complicado, pero aun así el asunto era su prioridad, y estaba en contacto permanente con el encargado de las averiguaciones –pero hemos seguido sus movimientos bancarios, al parecer estuvo instalada en Hong Kong, pero por algún motivo desapareció nuevamente, la seguimos hasta los estados unidos, pero ahí le perdimos el rastro, estamos esperando que realiza nuevos movimientos bancarios-

Mientras escuchaba lo que su abogado le decía, Serena se había acercado a Darien y le había tomado la mano, era algo difícil para ella recordar todo aquello, pero estaba decidida a encontrar el paradero de su bebe y de Brian, necesitaba un lugar donde poder llorarlos, y comenzar su vida nuevamente.

Darien también había escuchado todo atentamente, noto la tristeza y la angustia de Serena y por ello cuando sintió que ella le tomaba la mano, la apretó con fuerza, tratando de transmitir en ese apretón, todo su apoyo.

Era raro, pero se sentía bien saber que alguien confiaba en él

-¿eso es todo?-

-no… hay algo… que tengo que saber-

-¿que es?-

-varas… como ya sabes Brian y Chiharu… no son hermanos de sangre-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-el padre de Brian solo de dejo a ella el 10 de sus propiedades cuando el murió, por parte de madre no tenia nada. Si confírmanos esto, todo lo que Brian dejo cuando murió seria tuyo-

-no me interesa- respondía tajantemente

-lo suponía…. Pero ese no es el problema, el asunto es que esa herencia tendría que haber quedado en la nada, si tu no tenia acceso a ella, tampoco podría tenerlo Chiharu, sin embargo por alguna razón ella esta disponiendo de la Herencia de Brian pero… no a nombre de ella… sino de un tal… -busco el los papeles de donde estaba leyendo el nombre de esa persona, para estar seguro –Kaoru Amanou-

-¿Amanou?... es el apellido de Brian, ¿que relación tiene con él?-

-eso es lo que queremos investigar… si damos con los datos correctos… podrías poner una demanda por estafa-

Serena suspiro

-sigan investigando, quiero encontrar a Chiharu Otomy a como de lugar-

Cuando Darien escucho ese nombre soltó inmediatamente la mano de Serena y se volteo para verle directamente a los ojos

-¿Chiharu Otomy?-

-¿la conoces?-

¿Conocerla?, era mucho más que eso, habían sido amigos "íntimos" unos cuantos años atrás, pero por alguna extraña razón que él nunca entendió y que tampoco le importo, se había ido del país.

Efectivamente como el señor Amanomiya había dicho se había instalado en Hong Kong, pero no sabia que ya no residía más allí.

La última noticia que tuvo de ella fue dos meses atrás cuando ella regreso a Japón por unos negocios, y como para no perder la costumbre tener un "encuentro" con él.

Quizás él podía llegar a averiguar el paradero de esa castaña, que aunque muy linda, también sin corazón, Pero que más daba él solo quería pasarla bien al igual que ella.

Pero no se lo podía decir a Serena, al menos no hasta tener algo seguro.

-bueno… la conocí hace algún tiempo… pero no eh sabido de ella en años- y por primera ves Serena pudo notar el los ojos de Darien su intranquilidad

¿Acaso le estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? no, claro que no

-bueno… creo que es todo lo que tenia para decirte Serena, en cuanto sepamos algo más me pondré en contacto con tigo-

-Bien- Serena y Darien se despidieron del abogado y quedaron un rato más en el departamento, cada uno en sus inquietudes

A Serena le intrigaba saber quien era ese tal Kaoru Amanou y que relación pudo haber llegado a tener con Brian

Y Darien, pues… siempre supo que Chiharu no era una mujer de buenos sentimientos, pero… ¿tanto así como para causar tanto daño? ¿Cómo él que no supo darse cuanta antes? Pero ahora se sentía parte de algo importante, si podía dar con ella, podría hacer su primera buena acción en su vida, Ayudar a Serena a encontrar el paradero de su hijo y del padre de este.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Bien, regrese y me costo mucho hacerlo, pues es que el capitulo anterior me tomo hasta a mi por sorpresa, no era eso lo que tenia planeado, pero estaba tan depre que creo que me desahogue con mi fic, es por eso que deje esta historia ultima para actualizar. Ya creía yo que iba a tener que dejarlo por que no se me ocurría como arreglar ese lió… pero adivinen… las ideas vinieron a mi mente y finalmente regrese a la idea original de mi historia. La niña alegre (aunque con sus problemas) que le cambiara la vida al engreído, serio y mujeriego Darien Chiba. Jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, yo ahora repuesta de mi situación personal, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo. De verdad me eh quedado muy sorprendida por todas esas lindas palabras que eh leído.

**Infinitamente GRACAIS, me levantaron mucho los ánimos. **

**Moon-chiba; SerenaTsukinoMoon; Marienlucero chiba; Lorena; TaNiTaLoVe; FANFICNETICA; Elizabeth-236; abysserenity; LaGriMe Di FéNix; angelica; Sailor fan; Jaz021**

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos.

Cuídense mucho.

Los quiero

Silene-luna


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 7:

Eso no era algo, que ninguno de los presentes se hubiese imaginado por nada del mundo… oh no, claro que no.

Pero a ciencia cierta, eso era lo que había pasado.

La amistad entre Serena y Darien había crecido a tal punto y en un tiempo tan rápido, que nadie de los que estaba allí hubiese creído en que en un momento ellos fueron enemigos a muerte.

Y sien embargo ahora, después de casi dos meses, estaban todos reunidos inaugurando el nuevo departamento de Serena. Un departamento del que nunca supieron hasta el día anterior cuando Serena, frente a todo el grupo le hubo informado a Haruka de que ya no viviría bajo su mismo techo.

Acontecimiento del que la prima de Serena estaba al tanto que ocurriría, pero no tan pronto.

Y Serena había planeado todo muy bien, ya que a sabiendas de cómo reaccionaria ella, había decidido informarlo frente a todo la familia de Michiru, en medio del cumpleaños de uno de sus padres. Frente a un circulo de numerosos miembros de la alta sociedad Japonesa, a Haruka, no le había quedado más remedio fruncir el entrecejo murmurar unas cuantas maldiciones y guardar sus gritos y reproches para otro momento.

Pero lo que más había sorprendido a todos, fue el hecho de enterarse que fue el mismo Darien quien había sido el que ayudara a Serena a poner todo en orden, a comprar las cosas necesarias para amueblar en inmueble y decorarlo, si bien al ultimo grito de la moda, nada de excentricidades.

Ambos, Serena y Darien, habían hecho un trabajo excelente.

Y ahora, estaban todos reunidos, brindando por la adquisición y el nuevo paso en la vida de la rubia.

Darien la observaba desde su rincón, apartado del grupo, en la cocina. Algo lo había tenido abstraído del mundo desde hacía casi dos semanas, cuando después de una llamada de un amigo, había hecho un pequeño viaje a EEUU. Nadie supo que era lo que había ido a hacer, pero si supieron que eso, había alejado a Darien de la realidad, en cierto punto. Ni siquiera Serena, de la que se había hecho tan intima había podido sonsacarle que fue lo que tanto lo turbo en ese viaje.

Pero sin embargo, ahora se encontraba, con la mirada perdida en la sonrisa de la rubia que daba el toque mágico a ese nuevo departamento, sopesando todas las posibilidades por las que podría actuar.

Cual seria la opción más adecuada para comunicarle su descubrimiento. Cual seria la opción menos shokqueante, para informarle a Serena que su hijo… esta con vida. Cual seria el camino para decirle, que la muy desgraciada de su ex cuñada, lo mantenía con tan solo cuatro años, encerrado en un colegio pupilo, lejos de los afectos de alguien.

No sabía donde y tampoco en que país, pero lo importante era que estaba con vida y que la muy desgraciada había hecho todos los arreglos pertinentes para hacerle creer a Serena, todo lo contrario.

Tendría que hacerlo con cautela, no iba exponerla a una sorpresa tan fuerte sin tener la certeza de donde estaba el niño.

Kaoru. Así era como le habían llamado.

Le habían quitado a ella hasta la posibilidad de ponerle nombre a su propio hijo.

Y también estaba el hecho de la investigación, había que encontrar las pruebas necesarias para poder dar con el medico que atendió a Serena y que falsifico el acta de defunción. Para así poder entregarlas al juez que se hiciera cargo de la causa, y que se aceleraran los tramites para la entrega del niño a su madre.

Pero para ello, necesitaba más información, y no podía ir a preguntárselo precisamente a ella.

Ahí estaba el problema. ¿Cómo conseguir los datos necesarios para comenzar?

Repentinamente, una fugaz idea cruzo por su mente.

Haruka.

No era precisamente la persona con la que quisiera tratar, pero era necesario, por el bien de Serena

Y estaba seguro que ella lo vería del mismo modo.

La vio salir al balcón, acompañada de Michiru. La mejor oportunidad para conversar con ella a solas.

Se separo del mesón en donde estaba recargado y camino decidido hasta el ventanal.

Allí la vio, cen el seño fruncido, obviamente aun disgustada por la decisión de Serena.

Fue Michiru quien lo vio acercarse.

-tenemos que hablar- Acertó a decir con tono decidido, pero calmo. Y vio que ella enarcaba las cejas

-¿Así? ¿Y de que?- con tono desafiante se acerco un poco a el.

-es sobre Serena… esto me gusta menos que a ti… pero necesitare tu ayuda… para el bien de ella-

-dudo mucho que puedas ayudarla en algo… Serena no necesita nada de ti- se cruzo de brazos y lanzando una mirada a Michiru se encamino nuevamente asía adentro.

-estoy seguro de que la información que tengo… te dejara tan asombrada como a mi- la vio voltearse

-pruébame-

Con una sonrisa altiva le dijo

-que dirías tu si yo te dijera que el hijo que serena cree muerto, esta vivo, en alguna parte del mundo- No pudo descifrar si mirada. Se había quedado paralizada. Tal vez… tratando de asimilar la noticia.

Segundos después la vio acercarse amenazadoramente

-¡como se te ocurre inventar semejante estupidez!- Era el colmo. Ese tipo se estaba pasando y como iban las cosas se descargaría esa noche con él por todo el enojo que estuvo acumulando desde la noche anterior.

Darien suspiro cansinamente, y vio que Michiru se hecrcaba a su amiga para rodearla con los brazos.

-estoy segura de que Darien no diria una cosa así, si no estuviese seguro de ello.

Él asintió, le hizo una seña para que se alejaran de la puerta, y cuando lo hicieron explico

-hace un par de meses, Serena me contó que estuvo investigando a alguien, que quería dar con la tumba de su bebe y la de Eric- Vio los ojos de Haruka abrirse del asombro. Obviamente ese no era un asunto que Serena tratara con cualquiera –resulto ser que yo conocía a esa persona, Chiharu Otomy- Vio que ella asentía –no quise darle falsas esperanzas a Serena, así que decidí no decirle nada hasta dar con algo seguro… la encontré y fui, con excusa de unos negocios, a verla, EEUU. La fui sonsacando y me termino por confesar que se estaba hacinado cargo del hijo de su hermano, y del que nadie salvo el personal de confianza de la casa sabia de su existencia-

-¿Cómo estas seguro de que es hijo de Serena?

-eso es lo que quiero averiguar, y es por lo que necesito de tu ayuda, pero dudo que exista algún tipo de error… Eric Amanou, ese era el nombre de su hermano-

Tardo en recabar toda la información en su cabeza. Si mal no había entendido, el hijo de Serena, su sobrino, estaba con vida ¿en alguna parte del mundo?

-¿Dónde esta el niño?- pregunto, pero con la mirada perdida, fija en el rostro de la rubia dentro de la casa, él la siguió con la mirada.

-Eso es lo que no se, y por lo que necesito tu ayuda, no quiero decirle nada aun a Serena, no hasta dar con el paradero de Kaoru-

-¿Kaoru?-

-Así es como lo llamaron-

-¡La muy desagraciada le arrebato a su hijo de los brazos y encima le pone un nombre… cuando la tenga enfrente juro… - con los puños serrados a su costado, Haruka tuvo que ser sujetada por Michiru.

Darien sufrió un escalofrió, eso era lo que precisamente unos minutos antes había pensado él

-¿entonces…?

-todo lo que necesites saber te lo diré… pero con una condición-

Encogiéndose de hombros dijo

-la que sea con tal de ayudar a Serena-

-quiero estar informada de todo… y participar de la investigación-

¿Qué otra alternativa tenia? Después de todo… era por el bien de Serena

Con un gesto de que no le agradaba mucho la idea termino aceptando.

No dijo más nada, le hizo una seña Haruka con la cabeza, que la rubia entendió a la perfección, Serena estaría saliendo al bacón. Opto por guardarse todo lo que tenia para decir. En otro momento hablaría bien de esta nueva situación y tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Vio a su prima salir con el seño fruncido, algo que no la sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Conociendo lo bien que se llevaban ella y Darien…

-que es lo que están haciendo aquí afuera- Cuestino la rubia a la defensiva

-lo de siempre- con un gesto de indiferencia con sus hombros, se acerco a Serena la tomo por los hombros y la dirigió nuevamente adentro

Lo de siempre, entendió Serena… era pelear. Pero a ella no le había parecido lo mismo, con el seño fruncido en se mente, se dejo guiar por Darien nuevamente asía la sala junto a todos sus amigos.

Ya averiguaría que era esa extraña plática que mantuvieron su prima y Darien.

Un par de horas más tarde, Serena estaba despidiendo a la ultima de sus amigas que quedaba, entre platicas risas y juegos de dígalo con mímica, habían pasado una noche amena, con todos los chicos.

Sin embargo, había algo que la estaba inquietando demasiado.

Darien, se había estado comportando algo extraño las ultimas semanas, y aun no podía sonsacar que era aquello que lo tenia tan ensimismado.

Cuando hubo serrado la puerta de la entrada, lo pudo observar, sentado en el sillón de su sala completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué seria aquello que tanto lo estaba atormentando?

Si se lo preguntaba directamente, nunca lograría que le dijera la verdad. Algo tendría que inventar.

Mientras pensaba que seria, se decidió por poner un poco de orden.

Juntar unos platos de aquí, unos vasos de allá, un trapeador por el piso, el fregadero y todo en su lugar…

Darien, no se había movido un ápice del lugar en donde la había visto una hora antes cuando se puso a limpiar.

Se decidió que lo mejor era toma el toro por las astas y confrontarlo directamente

Se acerco con un tazón de café, se acomodo en un sillón de orejas y frente a él lo interrogo.

-muy bien… ahora que estamos solos…- se arrellano un poco más en el cómodo sillón de orejas y sosteniendo la taza en entre sus manos arqueo sus cejas- ¿vas a decirme que es lo que te sucede?... has estado bastante raro desde que llegaste de tu viaje-

Darien imito su gesto con sus espesas cejas negras aun más arqueadas que la de las rubias, le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada completamente insondable. No podía contarle nada a Serena, al menos aun nada todavía, pero su relación se había vuelta demasiado estrecha, sus ojos ya no podían ocultarle nada. Se dio cuenta de eso en ese preciso momento, cuando completamente segura de que algo lo inquietaba, lo interrogo desafiante.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, lo inquietaba lo perspicaz que se había vuelto su relación, y fuese lo que fuese, no era el momento de averiguarlo, aun que para su mayor asombro… no le asustaba en absoluto.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Serena, se levanto lentamente, torció levemente sus labios en sonrisa tranquilizadora, se acerco hasta ella, y cuando estuvo frente a ella se inclino y beso tiernamente su frente. –todo esta bien muñeca- se incorporo, galante como todos sus movimientos, giro sobre sus talones camino hasta la cocina.

El gesto, cariñoso de Darien la sorprendió. La tomo completamente por sorpresa. Esperaba escuchar cualquier tipo de respuesta, un "es asunto mío" "no te entrometas" tal ves, cualquier respuesta desdeñosa, pero nada como eso, nada tan intimo, tan protector como el gesto del beso.

Se llevo la mano a la frente mientras veía su espalda del otro lado del mini bar moviéndose, aun sentía el calor de sus labios en su piel, quedaron marcados como una estampa de fuego sobre ella. Una estampa que, se percato, jamás se borraría.

Lo sabia, lo sabia mas allá de toda explicación lógica, podía asegurarlo por que esa misma marca, ese fuego, fue el mismo que sintió aquella vez, cuando ella, de improviso, lo había besado. Había sentido el calor de esos labios firmes, que, aunque sorprendidos, habían respondido al beso.

Ahora lo comprendía, los labios de Darien, el calor de sus besos, dejaban en ella una hulla imborrable.

Quiso incorporarse, huir de aquella extraña sensación, de esa certeza de que, si Darien se alejaba de su lado, la marca que el dejaba en su vida jamás se borraría, pero las piernas no le respondieron, su vista se le nublo y la sensación de vulnerabilidad que la embargo la dejo completamente aturdida…

Y entonces lo comprendió… comprendió lo indispensable que se había vuelto él para ella, desde el preciso momento en que ella le contara su gran secreto, y lo insito a formar parte del… y desde el preciso momento en que él, en que Darien había aceptado formar parte de su secreto… de su vida y de sus locuras, con sus peleas diarias y con sus sutilezas para que se alejara de esa vida de casanova.

Y se sorprendió. Darien había aceptado alejarse ese circulo vicioso de hombres y mujeres en el que lo único que importaba era el status cuan alta era la cuenta bancaria.

La duda radicaba ahora en el por que. Y en saber si a ella le interesaba averiguarlo.

Lo vio acercarse, la observaba, con una pregunta clavada en sus rostro, el ese rostro y en eso gestos que ya conocía a la perfección.

Sacudió sus ideas mentalmente.

Estaba cansada y ya iba siendo ora de descansar. Al dia siguiente le esperaba un largo día en la empresa familiar.

Se forzó a sonreírle y, a pesar de lo mucho que le costo, se incorporo.

-Estoy rendida- se acerco a él y lo vio fruncir en entrecejo. No le había creído en absoluto esa sonrisa forzada. Pero izo caso omiso – la habitación de huéspedes esta preparada como bien sabes- llego junto a Darien y se inclino para besarle la mejilla- puedes dormir ahí, es muy tarde para que cruces la cuidad-

-no pensaba pedir permiso para quedarme- aseguro altivo –aunque… -su tono de vos se volvió sugerente- ya que esta noche… no tendré compañía femenina en mi cama… -Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en un segundo Darien la había tomado por la cintura y acercado a él.

Con los ojos tan abiertos como podía tenerlos, Serena sintió el calor de su cuerpo la firmeza de su cuerpo, de esos brazos que la aprisionaban… y se quedo sin aliento. Pasó sus ojos por todo su rostro, y se detuvo en sus labios, en esos labios firmes que sonreían con altanería y que la llamaban desafiantes.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no tentarse, para no inclinarse nuevamente sobre sus pies y depositar sus labios en ellos.

Ya no podía negar más, que algo en su interior estaba cambiando y a pesar de que se prometió a si misma nunca más enamorarse, nunca más volver a sufrir, ese sentimiento se apodero de su alma, de todo su ser y sin que ella lo advirtiera en lo más mínimo.

Apoyo su una mano en su pecho y empujo suavemente. Darien la soltó sin rechistar y dejo que se marchara.

La vio dirigirse a su habitación, y no pudo despegar la vista de la figura que lentamente desapareció por el pasillo en penumbras. Entonces, cuando escucho la puerta del dormitorio de Serena cerrase, camino así el suyo.

No sabía por que, pero cuando sintió el calor de los labios de Serena sobre sus mejillas, recordó ese mismo calor sobre sus labios cuando asía ya mas de dos meses, ella de una forma muy audaz lo había tomado desprevenido y lo había besado. Y solo lo detuvo la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia, aun que también pudo leer en sus ojos la duda, cuando regreso aquel momento en que sus bocas se fundieron. Pudo leer en ellos la duda, la indecisión… y la tentación.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo, giro brevemente y fijo su vista en la puerta que estaba frente. Hizo un para de pasos levanto la mano y a punto estuvo de golpear…

Se detuvo a medio camino. Frunció en entrecejo, y después murmurar unas cuantas maldiciones, volvió a girar y entro en su dormitorio.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Estaba hablando de Serena, era Serena… la niña a la que se había prometido proteger y no dejar que nada la lastimase más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Entonces…

Entonces… ¿por que demonios aun le delia tanto su entrepierna? ¿Por el simple aroma que desprendió su cuerpo lo éxito de ese modo? ¿Habría sido la reacción que vio en los ojos de Serena lo que lo puso de ese modo, el estremecimiento que le transmitió el cuerpo femenino? ¿o la forma que se mordió el labio inferior para evitar también ella la tentación de besarlo?

O quizás la abstinencia sexual ya lo estaba volviendo loco…

Pero… ¿por que ya no sentía deseos de estar con otra mujer? Y no era que le faltasen, no, todo lo contraria, pero le era más apetecible la compañía de la rubia que estaba durmiendo en el dormitorio de enfrente.

Era innegable, algo estaba pasando entre ambos alguna tipo de atracción física.

Que los cielos lo ayudaran…

Tendría que hacerlo, tendría que saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Se quito la ropa, y se recostó, estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría tranquilo en lo absoluto.

La tentación estaba solo cruzando dos puertas…

**Notas de la autora: **

Regrese. Después de tanto tiempo al fin me digne a aparecer por aquí.

Cuando me di cuenta de la fecha de mi ultima actualización casi me da un infarto.

Espero sepan disculparme, pero el trabajo y mi hijo ocupan todo mi tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí, y no voy a mentir, tratare de aparecer más seguido, poro es poco el tiempo que tengo para hacerlo. no prometo estar seguido por aquí pero are todo lo posible para al menos actualizar una vez por me cada uno de mis capi.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y agradezco de todo corazón todo el apoyo y el aguante que me brindaron.

Muchas gracias Silene-luna


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 8:

El esfuerzo sobre humano que había tenido que hacer para no cruzar las dos puertas que lo separaban de la rubia, se vino al demonio cuando, después de una ducha temprana de agua fría, cruzo la puerta de su habitación para toparse con una serena vestida… o semi vestida con unas pequeñas braguitas una remerita completamente ajustada a su esbelto cuerpo.

Se quedo parado frente a la puerta, con su espalda recargada en el marco, observando el ir y venir de la rubia.

Obviamente se había quedado dormida.

Solo después de pasar tres veces frente a él, Serena se percato de su presencia.

La miraba de una forma tan arrogantemente sensual que se quedo sin aliento.

-¿no piensas vestirte?- pregunto con un tono aun más sensual, mientras deslizaba su, mirada por todo su cuerpo, y mandando al demonio toda su cordura –estas demasiado tentadora-

Serena se obligo a reaccionar y arqueando una ceja le dijo –yo creo que la falta de sexo te tiene mal- y agradeció que Darien estuviera a dos metros de ella. Estaba segura que si acercaba aunque sea al menos dos pasos podría escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón

-pude ser- se separo de la pared y se acerco. Serena tuvo la ligera sensación de que había leído su pensamiento. Se detuvo a una mínima distancia donde ambos podían sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro. Fijo sus ojos en los carnosos y cincelados labios de la rubia mientras mordía el suyo propio –pero… -dejo las palabras en suspenso a la imaginación de la rubia…

Si Serena no estaba equivocada, el muy desgraciado estaba jugando un intricado juego de sensualidad que la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

-… tal ves puedas ayudarme a solucionar ese problema…- no lo dejo articular una sola palabra mas, se giro sobre sus talones y entro a su dormitorio dando un portazo y un sonoro –idiota- que provoco una sonora carcajada en el moreno.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? No había dormido bien en toda la noche después del su encuentro con Darien. Y es que no encontraba el punto exacto en donde las cosas habían tomado ese rumbo, el punto exacto donde la sensul arrogante mirada de Darien la dejaba sin aliento y donde su ausencia la dejaba con un vacio en el alma.

Se había sentido mal mientras él estuvo de viaje, pero solo se percato de la falta que le hacia el mismo día que llego, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y una pizza gigante en la otra, a sabiendas de que estaría en su casa, miércoles en la noche, estudiando o preparando algún estudio de mercadeo para la empresa Tenou.

Se olvido de todo por completo, y paso toda la noche hablando y peleando con él. Algo en ella había cambiado su actitud días antes de su regreso había sido prácticamente autómata. Nada lo hacia a conciencia.

Pero llego él…

No se había percatado de lo importante que paso a ser en su vida hasta ese día…

Estaba en problemas… graves problemas según su punto de vista.

Y el problema estaba que según su mismo punto de vista, él era un mujeriego incorregible, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar una vez más su corazón al descubierto. No iba a dejarse llegar nuevamente por el corazón. Y muchos menos con un hombre como él.

Hombres que las mujeres pasan por su vida como si fueran caramelos.

Ella no seria un más. Se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, si él al menos la ayudara un poco…

Entre cavilación y cavilación se había tardado más de media hora en vestirse, y menos mal que no había usado ni una gota de maquillaje. Hubiese tardado al menos el doble.

Cuando llego a la cocina el moreno ya había preparado un suculento desayuno. La intimidad del acto le había dado escalofríos. Una leve imagen de ellos compartiendo ese acto todos los días paso por su cabeza, eh intento borrarlo de inmediato.

Darien no era de los que se comprometieran y mucho menos con una mujer.

Opto por su actitud habitual.

-aun no puedo creer que sepas usar la estufa- se burlo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

-y aun hay cosas que no conoces de mi- se acomodo en su asiento después de tomar la mantequilla para untarla en una tostada mientras curvaba sus labios en una sutil sonrisa burlona –soy un hombre lleno de sorpresas-

Serena se removió incomoda en su silla, no sabia por que pero podía jugar su cabeza a que Darien no se estaba refiriendo a los quehaceres domésticos.

Prefirió dejarlo por la paz al menos por ahora.

Por el momento tenia asuntos más urgentes que atender. Como por ejemplo la fusión de la pequeña empresa que su padre había creado luego de casarse de su madre. O que al menos había empezado como pequeña. Una editorial a que estas alturas estaban alcanzando grandes niveles de venta.

Había empezado, con la idea de cumplir el sueño de pequeños autores de distintos géneros de la literatura. Y con un local directo de venta al publico. Hoy era muy reconocida por el descubrimientos de grandes escritores de la literatura Japonesa, y la cantidad de ejemplares vendidos.

Una semana atrás su tío la había llamado para contarle que una editorial americana había hecho una propuesta de compra. Y aunque no estaba interesada en lo absoluto por que esa editorial era el sueño padre, había prometido analizar la situación.

Miro su reloj de pulsera.

Faltaba menos de media hora para la reunió.

Se levanto de su silla como alma que llave el diablo…

-diablos!!! – y salió corriendo a su cuarto dejando una enorme estela de humo tras de si.

Darien suspiro mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

Podría acostumbrarse a esa rutina diaria…

Espero el estremecimiento que venia siempre que pensaba algo parecido, cada ves que por alguna extraña circunstancia pensaba en compartir su vida con alguien…

Nunca llego.

Y entonces como una repentina tormenta de verano, la realidad llego. Y el futuro ante sus ojos pude ver tan claro que verdaderamente pensó que lo estaba viviendo.

Entonces, su nuevo dilema seria como convencer a Serena, de que se casara con él…

Miro su Rolex por decima ves, odiaba tener que esperar, y mucho menos en un estacionamiento.

Michiru lo había llamado cuando había salido de la casa de Serena para pedirle que la recogiera en el edificio de las empresas Tenou, y acordaron que esperaría dentro del auto. No tenia muchas ganas de cruzarse con Haruka y dar algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, aun le faltaba bastante información.

Y es que había ciertas cosas que aun no tenían mucho sentido. O al menos poco.

Primero, como demonios habían hecho para sacar al bebe del país, y es que China no era un lugar fácil para el contrabando de nada… mucho menos de bebes. A menos que tuviesen el acta de defunción de Serena…

Definitivamente Chijaru otomy se codeaba con la elit de Hong Kong. ¿Pero… que tanto lo hacia en Japón?

El también tenia contactos el Tokio, y también los tenia en embajadas, si jugaba bien sus cartas y cuando toda la verdad saliera a la luz, podría conseguir traer al bebe de Serena devuelta a casa.

Hizo una mueca de costado con su boca.

Tendría que hacer que Chijaru trajera al bebe a Japón, y mucho mas difícil conseguir las pruebas necesarias para que le den la orden para un examen genético.

Volvió a mirar su Rolex, Michiru ya llevaba retrasada mas de diez minutos. Mejor seria ir a buscarla personalmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentada en la cabecera de la mesa en la sala de conferencias, Serena trataba de convencer, al ahora bien nombrado viejo cascarrabias de su tío, de que no vendería la editorial, era de su padre y ella pretendía conservarla.

No entendía de ninguna forma por que es que se había empeñado tanto en querer que la venda. Después de todo no era responsabilidad de él.

-eh dicho que no- se levanto de golpe de su sillón al tiempo que pegaba fuertemente con sus palmas sobre la enorme mesa de madera y juntabas sus cejas en señal de ya estar cansándose de esa conversación… si es que podía llamársele conversación.

Haruka la observaba recargada sobre la puerta situada a un costado de la rubia. Mientras que la comisura de sus labios se curvaba en una sutil sonrisa.

Serena se gastaba un genio de los mil demonios, y su padre ya lo había sacado a flote…

-por favor Serena… se racional, esa empresa es solo una perdida de tiempo… no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero…-

"Uno, dos, tres"… conto mentalmente "es tu tío, tiene problemas de presión… no lo hagas renegar" … "cuatro, cinco". Tomo su bolso de encima de la mesa. La discusión llegaba hasta allí.

Sabía a la perfección de que trataba la amenaza de Henki Tenou. Ella aun era menor. No tenía el poder para decidir sobre ninguna de sus empresas. Legalmente el único que decidía era el, su tutor legal. Tenia el poder para hacer lo que quisiese. Y si se antojaba vender la editorial…

Camino dos pasos antes de girarse nuevamente para ver a su tío que aun permanecía sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa

-vende la editorial- desafío la rubia – y dentro de tres meses cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad venderé cada una de mis acciones de inc com. No volverás a verme pisar este edificio

- ¡con un demonio Serena!- La rubia dio un pequeño respingo. Henki jamás le había levantado la vos. Pero aun así mantuvo su mirada firme – cuando dejaras de ser rebelde… eres igual a tu madre… pero escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte… - el entrecano se levanto al tiempo que la señalaba con su dedo índice – no voy a permitir que un nuevo escándalo rodee a mi familia- se giro y salió por la puerta situada detrás de el dando un fuerte portazo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se volteo para ver a su prima. Pero por la expresión que tenia en el rostro, se notaba a la legua que estaba tan desconcertada como ella. Solo un minuto después cuando se hubieron sentado nuevamente una frente a la otra, un pequeño golpe en la puerta se escucho y una cabellera agua marina se asomo y tras de ella una imponente figura masculina.

El silencio rodeo la sala unos minutos mas.

Serena miro a Darien, estaba mas serio de lo normal.

-la mitad de todo esto es mío- confeso, después de todo que mas daba –mi madre era hermana del padre de Haruka

Darien solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente

-lo que no entiendo- empezó el agua marina, manifestando las dudas de todos y dejando en claro que todo el piso había escuchado el entredicho –es a que se refería con un nuevo escándalo-

-no hay familia que no lleve algún muerto en el ataúd- manifestó Haruka –el problema es que no sabemos quien es el de nuestra familia-

-y que tiene que ver con la venta de la editorial- serena frunció aun mas el seño – y mucho menos que tiene que ver mi madre… si es que todo esto lleva algún tipo de conexión…- suspiro… no era como había planeado empezar el día.

-mi abuela- pronuncio sus primeras palabras Darien provocando que las tres mujeres se voltearan a verlo –nació en la cuna de la alta sociedad… es… como se diría en el siglo pasado, una matrona. No hay ningún escándalo que no haya pasado por los oídos de ella… si quieres- miro fijo a Serena – puedo llevarte ahora mismo-

-yo veré que es lo que puedo averiguar de la secretaria de mi padre-

Michiru torció los labios "averiguar" no era la palabra que ella usaría en ese caso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena había esperado encontrar una mujer completamente distinta.

Erina de chiba estaba, si bien muy entrada en años, muy bien conservada, de un porte exquisito, poseía la elegancia innata de la alta sociedad.

Y aun que aun permanecía distante hacia ella, Serena supo en cuando vio la profundidad de sus ojos el amor que profesaba asia su nieto.

-muy bien- dijo la anciana al tiempo que se acomodaban en el salón principal –que es lo que los trae por aquí –miro a Darien- por que supongo que esto no es una simple visita-

-no- permaneció serio, al igual que durante todo el camino hasta la casa – es algo que tal ves tu supieras y podrías aclararnos algunas cosas… -

La anciana lo interrumpió y miro nuevamente a Serena

-tu rostro… frunció en entre cejo tratando de recordar algo… -como dijiste que te llamabas…-

-Serena… Serena Tsukino-

La observo un minuto mas, hasta que una cálida sonrisa asomo en su rostro

-eres la hija de Ikuko Tenou… si ahora recuerdo bien su rostro… la misma calidez du sus ojos… - su rostro volvía a mostrar la seriedad del principio –fue una lastima lo del accidente… cuanto lo ciento… fue lo ultimo que supe de ella, una joven encantadora, te reconocí por la mirada… no sabia que había tenido una hija…-

Serena sonrió con calidez –naci dos años después de que mis padres se casaran, y vivimos en las afueras de la ciudad hasta que fue el accidente-

Para muchas personas, recordar la muerte de sus padres a una edad tan temprana, seria doloroso y aunque para ella también lo era, los buenos momentos, los pocos que aun recordaba le daban la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante. Sus padres así lo hubieran querido.

-abuela…- su instinto protector salió a la luz. A Serena recordar la muerte de sus padres tal ves no le hiciera bien.

Serena lo interrumpió –no recuerdo mucho como eran mis padres-

Erina chiba la observo con ternura. Serena era muy niña cuando sus padres murieron en el accidente

-tu madre- le dijo – era una joven encantadora y poseía una belleza deslumbrante, todo el mundo se daba vuelta al verla pasar. Siempre fue muy segura de si misma y luchaba con unas y dientes hasta lograr lo que quería – hizo una pausa y sonrió, como si recordara la travesura de un niño –como el amor de tu padre- giro el rostro para observar a su nieto- tu padre y ella eran buenos amigos, Ikuko le presento a tu madre-

-no lo sabia- observo el moreno, de hecho ni siquiera sabia como se habían conocido.

La abuela afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza

-se conocieron cuando entraron en la preparatoria, de ahí en adelante no se separaron nunca mas, un par de años después se les unió tu madre, había estado estudiando en el extranjero hasta que sus padre decidieron regresar, hicieron amista con Ikuko en seguida, tu padre quedo prendado de ella en cuanto la conoció. Cuando entraron a la universidad, Ikuko conocía a Kenji. El trabajaba medio tiempo en una librería dentro del campus.

La mucama llego con tres tasas de te y unos dulces, cuando estuvieron todos servidos, Erina prosiguió.

-aun recuerdo las rabietas de tu madre cada ves que volvía de la librería, tu padre fue un hueso duro de roer. Kenji no le hacia caso en lo mas mínimo, a su vista no era mas que una niña mimada de la alta sociedad, y no le puso las cosas nada sencillas. Con el tiempo Ikuko consiguió agradarle, era muy divertida y ocurrente. Finalmente lo convenció para que tuvieran una cita.

Desde allí, no se separaron nunca más.

Ni siquiera los intentos de tu Tío consiguieron separarlos.

Serena levanto la vista de su tasa para mirar a la anciana con el seño fruncido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿mi tío?-

- oh si- afirmo Erina –fue todo un escándalo-

Darien fijo su mirada en la de Serena. A simple vista se encontraba normal, pero sabia que se había puesto tensa.

-Ikuko mantuvo su relación en secreto hasta que terminaron sus respectivas carreras, Finalmente anuncio que se casaría y con quien y ahí fue donde todo estallo. Kenji era de clase baja, y eso a tu tío no le agrado. Sabiendo lo terco que era, se casaron en secreto.

Tu padre se había recibido de abogado. Y eso es todo lo que supe. Desaparecieron al tiempo.

El silencio inundo la sala.

Así que su tío se había opuesto al casamiento de sus padres.

¿Por que nunca se lo dijeron?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agotada, así era como se sentía. Solo les quedaba esperar para ver que era lo que había averiguado Haruka… y la confrontación con su tío.

Su celular sonó. Apenas se escucho en medio del bullicio en que se encontraba.

La mansión Tenou se preparaba para una gran celebración.

Había ido a hablar con su tío, pero no había llegado de la empresa. Su tia no tenia tampoco tiempo para hablar con ella.

Las cosas estaban raras, nunca antes se había dado una fiesta en la mansión.

Con el seño fruncido y observando el ir y venir de los empleados atendió.

-Haruka- hablo mientras esquivaba una enorme montaña de platos, supuso que detrás de ellos estaba el mayordomo. –tu padre esta preparando una gran reunión tal parece en la mansión. ¿Sabias algo de esto?

Del otro lado de la línea Haruka observo a Michiru extrañada –no tenia la menor idea, no había mencionado nada al respecto-

-entonces prima… prepárate para una gran fiesta de gala… te veo esta noche en casa- y colgó

Serena se giro rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando estuvo de regreso. Según había hablado con Ruka, ella y Michiru ya estaban allí. Y por alguna razón que no supo, también estaba Darien.

Enri, el mayordomo se sorprendió cuando la vio elegantemente vestida en la entrada. Y según creyó Serena estuvo a punto de decirle que no podía entrar.

Haruka la observo entrar al igual que muchos de los presentes. Vestida con un largo vestido en color verde pastel de seda había deja a unos cuantos jóvenes prendidos de la belleza rubia.

Con un escote sugerente y la espalda en total descubierto, camino hasta el encuentro de su prima, quien se encontraba conversando con algunos invitados.

-Serena que gusto- saludo la rubia de pelo corto –permíteme presentarte, el señor Kentou- señalo un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años –es amigo de mi padre- señor ella es Serena Tsukino-

Serena extendió la mano –mucho gusto-

-oh no, el gusto es mío señorita, y dígame por que nunca antes tuve el placer de verla por estos círculos-

-oh- serena sonrió –es que eh estado algo escondida –

-un verdadero desperdicio- aseguro –estoy seguro de que eres un buen prospecto dentro de nuestro circulo-

Serena sonrió. Paso toda la noche conversando con gente que apenas conocía, y si a Henki Tenou le incomodo su presencia, lo disimulo muy bien.

Todo parecía lo bastante tranquilo, hasta cierto momento de la velada en que Serena pudo ver, y mucho de los invitados también, como Michiru Kaiou se quitaba su anillo de la mano izquierda y se lo entregaba a Darien.

Y si no hubiese sido por la cara de sorprendido de el moreno, hubiera jurado la escena fue montada adrede y se llevo a cabo en el momento justo para que todos lo observaran.

Minutos mas tarde Michiru y Haruka desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

-una verdadera lastima- Serena disimulo bien el susto, aun estaba observando a Darien tratando de comprender que era lo que había sucedido, cuando la vos grave la sobresalto. Sabía que su compromiso era de mentira pero…

¿Por qué romperlo ahora y en medio de tanta gente?

Se voltea a observar a los invitados, y enseguida entendió el por que. La noticia correría rápido.

Se volvió a observar a la persona que le había hablado. Era el hijo del señor Kentou. Era uno de las tantas personas que le habían presentado

-supongo- fingió indiferencia al tiempo que veía por el rabillo del ojo la imponente figura de Darien Chiva acercarse a ella.

-de todos modos es una pareja que nunca llegue a comprender-

-Darien Chiva es alguien difícil de comprender- le dijo cuando el moreno ya estaba junto a ella. El la observaba con el ceño fruncido – antes de que me eches la culpa de algo – el moreno acomodo su brazo para que Serena lo tomara –debo decirte que no tenia la menor idea de esto- hozo un leve movimiento de cabeza para despedirse de su anterior compañía y se dirigieron juntos hacia el jardín –a decir verdad estoy bastante sorprendida-

Darien la miro de reojo, aun permanecía demasiado serio –yo también estoy sorprendido-

La rubia evito soltar una sonrisa burlona –¿finalmente plantaron a Darien Chiva?

-si, pero no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-supo lo que tenia que hacer sin que yo se lo dijera – Darien paro en medio de unos enormes sauces, ya no llegaba la luz de la mansión, por lo que la única que les llegaba era la de la luna que se filtraba por medio de las ramas.

Serena lo miro sin entender

-el acuerdo era- dijo mientras se ponían en marcha nuevamente rumbo a una banca que estaba situada delante de unos rosales –que el compromiso terminaba en cuanto uno de los dos quisiera formalizar otra relación-

Darien se sentó y serena se recostó con su cabeza apoyada en las firmes piernas del moreno

-¿y Michiru formalizara con mi prima?- interrogo con picardía, por lo que Darien no aguanto y soltó una pequeña carcajada. –no me lo imagino sabes. Mis tíos son demasiados moralistas. Dudo mucho que lo acepten- después de todo dudaba que fuera Darien quien quisiera formalizar algún tipo de relación

-no sabia que estabas al tanto de su relación-

-Hay que ser demasiado tonto para no darse cuenta, pero ese no la cuestión ¿verdad?- y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando los ojos azules del moreno se fijaron en los suyos. De repente se habían vuelto impenetrables, indescifrable… sin embargo ese extraño brillo…

-es verdad- le dijo con la vos mas grave que ella le hubiese escuchado nunca. La tomo por los hombros e hizo que se sentara frente a el –la cuestión es que ella se dio cuenta antes que yo, lo que realmente quería-

Permanecieron así unos segundos, pero a Serena le parecieron una eternidad. En el instante en que las manos cálidas de él tocaron sus hombros, perdió contacto por completo con la realidad. La aspereza de sus manos junto con su calidez la hicieron desear más. Desear que las manos masculinas recorrieran su cuerpo. Y por un instante no le importo absolutamente nada, quería dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo… aun tenia la suficiente lucidez mental como para acordarse de que Darien era experto en materia de seducción. La estaba atrayendo a su juego y si lo aceptaba… ¿con que reglas jugarían?

Aun con sus miradas fijas, se mordió el labio inferior. Era eso o salir corriendo de allí para evitar el terrible impulso de saborear sus labios.

Y sintió la las manos de Darien presionar sus fríos hombros

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo con la vos aun mas ronca

- ¿Que…? ¿Que…? ¿Cosa…?- y se regaño mentalmente. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tartamuda?

-morderte el labio- y se acerco a su oído –son demasiado tentadores y llevo mucho tiempo conteniendo el impulso de besarlos-

Un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el cálido aliento de el tan cerca suyo. Y no supo por que, pero volvió a hacer aquel gesto.

Darien la observo con gesto duro –te lo advertí- y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la beso. Fue un beso suave, firme, y exigente al mismo tiempo.

Se rindió. Se dejo llevar por la maravillosa sensación de sus besos.

El la acerco a su cuerpo soltó sus hombros y paso una su nuca al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba su espalda. Se sintió la chispa encenderse en el interior de su cuerpo, un chispa que se convertiría en fuego si el lo quisiera, cundo el lo quisiera.

¡Maldito Darien Chiva y sus caricias expertas! La habían hecho perder por completo el control de su cuerpo.

Y solo era un simple beso, si pretendía algo más…

Sintió como los firmes labios masculinos se movían sobre los suyos, jugaba con ellos, lo incitaba. Y cuando separo sus labios para respirar su lengua invadió la obscuridad de su boca con una maestría que la hizo temblar.

Y se rindió, paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello al tiempo que sin darse cuenta se acercaba mas al cuerpo masculino.

Fue la señal que Darien estaba esperando.

Amparado por la obscuridad de la noche, asió a Serena por los brazos y en una sola maniobra la obligo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el

-siente- le dijo al tiempo que empujaba las delicadas caderas femeninas hacia su masculinidad –lo que provocas en mi-

Serena dio un respingo, era evidente para ella a pesar de ser casi una inexperta en este campo, el grado excitación en el que estaba Darien.

Se aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el brillo lascivo de sus ojos la estremeció…

-esto- su vos sonaba entre cortada por la reciente falta de aire –es lo que cualquier mujer provoca en mi-

Con un movimiento extremadamente rápido, Darien la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo.

-No a este grado- su vos seductora aplacaba cualquier resquicio de voluntad que pudiera llegar a aflorar –además- prosiguió manteniendo el contacto visual –tu no eres cualquier mujer- inclino su cabeza y fue depositando delicados besos desde la base de cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja –tu eres…- y el aliento sobre su piel hizo correr un corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo –mi futura esposa…-

Continuara…


End file.
